Reality Check
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Gabriella is a spoiled heiress, getting everything she wants, but what happens when it's taken away and she has to move to New Mexico where people couldn't care less about what purse she's carrying or the brand name of her jeans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the couch, upside down, my feet hanging over the back. The couch was imported from some foreign country I couldn't pronounce, but it was nice as far as I know. Everything in my house was nice, thanks to my father's money.

I stared at the television in front of me. I rolled my eyes, recalling how terrible Nicole Richie looked during the first season of _The Simple Life. _Chubby, and the colored streaks in her hair. Can you say gross? How could you let yourself out in public looking like that? With her father's money, she should be able to afford someone to make her look good.

"Gabriella!" A voice screamed, followed by a slamming front door. Obviously, Sharpay was here. Usually, she walks right in, uninvited, unplanned and without warning. But, we still loved her and her mother's clothes. We've been wearing her mom's clothing line since we could fit into junior sizes.

"Hey, Shar," I greeted, not even bothering to look up. No one else screamed my name like that, so I knew it was her.

"Gabby!" I heard her running over to the couch I was lounging on, and she jumped on it. Thankfully I moved my feet before she landed on them. "Do you have any idea what tonight is!"

"Saturday," I said, glancing at her.

She shook her head, a grin appearing on her tanned face. "Besides that."

"Then, no." I sat up, making more room for ourselves.

"It's Veronica's party tonight, and you know who's gonna be there?" She asked, practically shaking with eagerness. And she always addressed her mother with her first name, Veronica.

"Who?" I said, growing with excitement.

"Luc Senn!" she squealed.

My eyes widen, as my jaw made it's way to the floor, and a scream escaped it. Luc Senn is a model we've been in love with since he did his first ad for Sharpay's mom four years ago. He's been a regular model, for _Sweetface_, but we never got the chance to meet him.

"Wait, Shar," I said. "We're not fashion designers, or models, how are we going to get in?"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I got it covered. So, stop being such a downer, go get ready so we can go look for some cute outfits for tonight."

"Okay, chief," I mumbled, getting up from the couch and running up the winding stair case.

Skipping down the hallway, I got interrupted by my little fourteen year old sister. "Do you and your annoying friend mind? You squeal like mice."

I rolled my eyes at Dakota. She always seemed like an outcast to the family. She wasn't petite, with long dark, curly hair, and bright brown eyes. She was tall for her age, with straight blond hair and dark blue eyes. She looked more like my mother's father, our grandfather. He was Irish, with pale skin and blond hair. But our mother, looked like her mother; short, with tan skin, and dark hair and eyes.

"Stop being such a loner. You sit in your room, listening to your music, which is obnoxious, and the only time you leave the house is to like go to school. At least I have friends," I snapped. She always complained about me and Sharpay. It was getting old.

"Uhm, I have friends, Gabriella. But, I'm embarrsed of your immature behavior, so I don't bring them here."

"And you can't go to their house?" I shrugged, cocking my head.

"I do," she spoke slowly, like I was a moron. "But since you are always being stupid and a bitch, I don't tell you about the stuff I do with my friends."

"Whatever," I put my hand up. "I have plans, unlike you, I have to get ready." I glared at her, before storming down the hall and into my room. She was such a little asshole sometimes. An asshole who didn't have many friends.

She wasn't my only sibling. I had an older brother, but he tended to stay away from the family when he graduated high school two years ago. He only comes home for holidays. Maybe. Andrew wasn't very family oriented.

--

Sharpay and I arrived at one of our favorite boutiques. A man walked up, greeting us with a perky voice. "Afternoon, ladies! Is there anything you wee looking for today?"

"Just a dress or two," Sharpay answered, smiling politely. It was always important to be nice to the employees at a store. How else are we supposed to get free stuff?

The obvious gay guy showed us all the dresses they had on display, and then he went to the back grabbing some. They were cute ones, ugly ones, and the ones that anyone that would wear them in public should be fined. Looking around, a black dress caught my eye. I walked over to the mannequin that was wearing it. This was the dress. It was strapless, and plain, but perfect. It poofed out just a little at the bottom. It was gorgeous, and it would definitely make me look old enough for a model.

"Shar, I found my dress," I said to her. She looked over at me, smiling.

"You'll look great in that! Now help me find one," she giggled.

After about ten more minutes of looking at the dresses, I heard Sharpay gasp and in her hands she held a red silk dress. She looked at me asking if I approved. I nodded, encouraging her to try it on.

When we were finished trying our dresses on, and deciding what shoes, and other things we would wear, we went to pay. I dug through my _Chanel_ purse for my wallet. Pulling my dad's credit card out, I handed it to the man. He ran it through the slider, a disapproving frown on his face. One more time, he ran it through. He looked up at me, and said those words no rich girl wants to hear in her life.

"Sorry, it's declined."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Run it through again."

He did as I told, and repeated those horrible words. He grabbed scissors, and snipped the card in half right in front of my eyes. My jaw dropped. What was I supposed to do?!

Sharpay glanced at me. "Did you parents cancel it?"

"No," I shook my head, "they would have told me."

"Just call your dad and see what's up. I'll buy your dress."

"Aw, thanks, Shar," I smiled, already dialing my dad's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded stress.

"Daddy, I'm trying to buy a new dress, and the guy said it was declined..."

I heard him sigh. "Gabriella, come home now. And don't buy anything on your way home."

"But, dad-"

"Come home now, Gabriella," he ordered.

I hung up the phone and turned to Sharpay who was just collecting the bags. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure."

--

Sharpay turned into the paved driveway, parking her car. I guess she was going in with me? We both got out of the car, and made our way up to the front door. I turned the door knob opened, and Sharpay closed it behind her.

I saw my family all in the living room. My parents were on the couch, and Dakota was sitting in a chair, looking emotionless. My mother's eyes were a little red, a hint that she's been crying, and my father had a deep frown on his face.

"Okay, who died?" I asked, making my presence known.

My dad looked up, with an expression saying that comment was uncalled for. "Gabriella, please take a seat," he sighed.

Okay, now I was a little scared. My family was in the same room, sitting down, and there wasn't even a party going on. Either someone really close to all of us died, or someone had cancer. I took a seat in the chair, my sister wasn't in. Sharpay made her way over, and I shifted on the chair making room for her.

"Okay, what_ is _going on?"

"Gabby," my mother sniffled. "What your father is about to tell us, is a big change for all of us, but just know that we have everything under control, and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay! Just tell me!" I was growing angry. Can't they just spit it out?!

"We've lost almost all our money," my father said.

I felt my eyes grow wide, and the bag that had my dress in it, dropped out of my hand. Sharpay gasped next to me. What was my dad trying to say? We were poor?! What was I supposed to do? All my friends have money. They won't talk to me, if I can't keep up with the latest fashion, and all the things that are new. This can't be happening!

"What-are-when-how," I struggled to get a proper sentence out of me.

"I was stupid, and I gambled. A lot. The bank just called. And-" he stopped mid-sentence looking at the floor where my bag was lying. "What did I tell you?! No shopping, Gabriella!"

"I didn't buy it! Sharpay did. The credit card wasn't working."

"Obviously, genious. Didn't you hear what dad just said?" Dakota asked, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to have such an attitude, you-" I began my rant, but my mother interrupted.

"We don't need your fighting!"

I sighed, mad. Everything I had would be gone. The clothes, the fame, the vacations, the parties. Everything was going to vanish like that, and I couldn't do anything about it.

My life was being taken away from me.

**A/N: Okay so hopefully I haven't been forgotten on here, and people will still read and review my stories. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so please give it a chance. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt my eyes form in slits. I couldn't believe my dad! Any way to lose money, he _bet_ it. So, that means someone out there has our money. And we have nothing.

"How much did you bet?" I spat, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Don't worry about that, Gabriella. All you and your sister need to think about is what you're gonna wear to your new school you start on Monday."

"A new school?!" I asked, shocked. I went to one of the most elite private schools, with the some of the richest kids around here. Oh, please don't let be a public school. I might puke.

"Yes, we won't be able to afford the private school. You and your sister will be enrolled in a public high school. With average students your age. You're gonna need to deal with it, Gabriella."

"How much is gone, what did we lose?" I asked, wanting to know what was going to change.

"The hotel is bankrupt. There's nothing, it's worthless. And..." his voice trailed off, as his eyes made their way to the floor.

"And what?" I was impatient. I deserved to know what wasn't ours anymore.

"We lost the house. But, I think it's for the best. We need-"

"We're homeless now?! Are you kidding me! We can't be homeless. How could-"

"Calm down!" My father yelled over me. "We are not homeless, Gabriella. We'll be moving though. To... a somewhat smaller house. Actually a lot smaller," he mumbled the last sentence.

"Where, dad? Are we staying in California? Where are we going to live?" I complained, wanting all my questions answered this second.

"New Mexico. With your aunt."

I felt my lip turn up slightly. My aunt Josie was a complete physco. We never really bothered with her. She lived in a weird, old house with about thirty six cats. And the whole house was their litter box. I rather be homeless than live in a cat's restroom.

"Great, we can bathe in cat pee."

"Gabriella, you are not here to be pampered by everyone. Grow up," Dakota spoke to me, letting out an angry breath of air.

"Well, you have nothing to loose here, do you? Where are all your friends? Better call 'em up."

"And you and your sister will need to start getting along. This is hard on all of us. Just not one person. We're a family, we-" my mother began.

"Oh don't start on the whole 'We're a family' speech, mom. We just live together, we act nothing like a family," Dakota complained.

"Wow, she has a point to something for once," I mumbled.

Sharpay then caught my eye. Great. My best friend, my _rich _best friend at that, heard what was going on. And she's my best friend and all, but she won't be able to keep her mouth shut about this. Without warning, I grabbed Sharpay's arm, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Shar," I begged, "you can't tell anyone about this. I mean, I know people are gonna find out, but please, don't go blabbing your mouth."

"Gabs," she began. "You are my best friend, okay? I don't care about your money. But, since your family is going trough this crap, we are gonna go get our nails done, our hair, facials, and put on our new dresses, and go to my mom's party. My treat. So, go tell your parents that you're going out, but you're not spending a dime."

I smiled at my best friend. She's amazing. I did what she said. My parents were a little hesitant, but they finally gave in. I grabbed my purse, and out the door we went.

--

Walking on the Hollywood Boulevard, I took in as much as California as I could. I had no idea when I would return from living in a cat's kingdom. I was not looking forward to New Mexico at all. I thought it was a horrible idea. Couldn't we just get loans or something from the bank? And the school! I couldn't believe I was going to a public school. Where kids were things from the mall. And I could puke just thinking about the lunches I would be forced to eat. Or worse. Carry a brown paper bag with my lunch in it. Could we get any more cheap?

I felt Sharpay grip her manicured fingers around my arm, and pull me into the salon. I guess I wasn't paying attention. We sat down in one of the chairs, greeting the workers. I picked up a magazine sitting there, frowning. I now know that I won't be able to afford clothes like these anymore. So, my can't-wear-anything-more-than-once rule wouldn't go over so well. Sure, I had some clothes with tags on them in my closet, but with my luck, we'd probably have to sell them for money. Or, I wouldn't be allowed to wear them when we move, because my mother will want me to 'fit in'. What a cliche saying.

"Hmm, hot guy to the right," Sharpay mumbled, staring into a magazine she was holding.

I twisted my head around, looking for the hot guy. Oh, she was right. He was standing outside, in front of one of the windows, staring at a mannequin dressed in a shirt and jeans.

I, then, gasped seeing who came up to the cute guy. The familiar person snaked their arm around his waist, and kissed his cheek, whispering something in his ear.

And that familiar person was no one other than Luc Senn. Oh my gosh! Was he...? I couldn't even form the word in my mind. I can't believe the male model I've liked since I was little didn't even like girls! I hit Sharpay's arm, my eyes not leaving the window.

"Jeez, what!?" Her eyes followed mine, as hers grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. Ew! I am so disgusted right now."

We stared at the two men-you could say- as they turned around walking down the sidewalk, holding hands and swinging their arms. Luc reached over and pinched the other guy's butt. This was so gross.

"Who cares," Sharpay said next to me. "We're still going tonight. And we'll find an even cuter guy. Who's not gay."

--

Making our way through the paparazzi, we finally made it to the party. I was happy, but also sad. This was going to be the last glamours thing I did for a while, and I knew I was going to miss it. So, I'll be sure to have a good time tonight before I'm ordered to live with some weird lady and a million cats. The most glamorous thing I'll do after this party, maybe paint my own nails. Can't wait.

"I think we found our new guy, or guys," Sharpay whispered next to me, pointing to a group of cute guys all in tuxes. Sharpay bit her lip, waving shyly at them. Dragging me with her, we walked over to the group.

"Are you Sharpay?" One of them asked. He had short brown hair, and the greenest eyes.

"If _you're_ asking, yes, I am," she smiled.

Hearing my phone buzz in my clutch, I took it out. But, before I could answer the call, my phone was whisked out of my hands. I was met with hazel eyes, and a very attractive smile.

"I'm more interesting than this phone call," the guy said, holding my Blackberry in his hands.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. Great. Another cute guy with a wild running ego. Nothing the world has ever seen before.

"What's your name?" he asked, showing off a toothy smile.

"Gabriella," I smiled politely. "Can I please have my phone back? So I can put your number in it."

I saw a smirk appear on his face. "Sure." He handed my phone back to me. "It's six-seven-"

"Like, I care," I interrupted, taking my phone, and walking out to one of the balconies that wasn't crowded. I looked at missed calls and saw that it was my dad. I sighed, and decided to call him back.

"Hello? Gabriella?" His voice rang through on the other end.

"Yes, dad. What did you need?" I asked, trying not to show my annoyance.

"Come home, now. There's been a change of plans."

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad to be back, haha. Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked into my soon to be sold house, in my dress and shoes still. I saw my dad pacing in the living room. Deja Vu.

"Dad..." I asked slowly. "What did you need?"

"Gabriella," he sighed. "This got leaked. The whole situation. And I really don't want to be here with the press and everything. We'll be leaving tonight. Go pack your things. Your Aunt Josie has already began driving here. She'll be here in a few hours."

I felt my eyes widen in horror. How was I supposed to get all my belongings packed in a few hours?! I would need a few days to pull that off. And I'm sure all my suitcases wouldn't fit in my aunt Josie's rusty hippie van.

"Go pack, Gabriella," my mother ordered.

Without protesting, I did what she wanted, while pulling my phone out to call Sharpay.

"Hello?" I heard her say, breathless. Ew, I don't wanna think about what she was doing with one of those guys.

"Uhm, Shar? Can you talk..." I let my voice trail off.

"Well, uh, not at the moment." I heard moaning in the distance. I was about to hurl.

I sighed, I needed to tell her. "I'm leaving. Like, now."

"What?!" She sounded shocked.

"I just found out. And now I need to pack everything. Ugh! I hate this," I complained, opening my bedroom door. Probably the last time I'll see it.

"I'll be over soon."

"Are you sure? You don't have-"

"Gabs, I'm coming. I don't care what you say." And then she ended the call. I don't know why I tried arguing. When Sharpay put her mind to something, that was that. She was doing it.

--

Three hours later, a little more than half of my clothes and shoes were packed. I was told that would be all I needed. Only my favorites. I was to pack like we were going on vacation. No sheets, pillows, blankets, just clothes. Supposedly, there was a room me and my sister would be sharing that had two beds already set up. I was dreading to see what kind of shape they were in.

"Gabriella," a voice said behind my door.

I sighed, looking at Sharpay who was sitting on my bed frowning. "Yeah?" I called.

The door opened, and my mother stood there. "Aunt Josie's here. We need to get your things in the car."

I nodded, "I'll be down."

My mom gave me an apologetic look, turned around and went back down the stairs.

Sharpay got up, and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you. And we'll find some sort of way to keep in contact while you live in the middle of nowhere with probably no cellphone reception."

I chuckled, wearing a sad smile. "Don't worry though. This is probably some big prank. My dad didn't lose his money. Let's face it," I told her. But I was trying to convince myself more than my best friend. The truth was; I was scared. I didn't know what to expect in New Mexico living with some hippie and her cat family.

--

"Wake up, your highness. We're at your new castle," an annoyed voice woke me up. The shaking of the ancient van stopped. I guess we arrived.

I looked over to see Dakota sitting next to me. She didn't look as unhappy as I did, and_ felt_. I rubbed my eyes, sliding the rusted door opened. I hopped out, landing in dirt. The dust flew up to my ankles. I was thankful I still wasn't in my new dress. That got it's own suitcase. I still needed one pretty thing that I could remember my wealthy self as.

I saw Aunt Josie carrying a handful of luggage, and two of them were my Luis Vuitton suitcases. She tripped over some pebbles, sending the bags flying, and mine landed right on the ground. My Luis Vuitton luggage was on the dirty, filthy ground! I heard a gasp come out of my mouth as I ran over to see the damage.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, seeing a scratch on one of the bags. I began trying to wipe it off.

"Oh, Gabriella," Aunt Josie said, "I'm sorry. If them were one of your expensive-"

"It's fine," I growled, clutching them in my hands and stomping into the house. "Like you could recognize Luis Vuitton bags."

Opening, the door to my "bedroom" my jaw dropped. I was expected to sleep in here?! There were two twin beds with matching bedspreads. They were pink and purple with flowers, and bees on it. What was I, five? This was outrageous. _Hello Kitty_ stickers were stuck to the walls, and there was a _Scooby Doo_ poster hung on the back of the door. I can't believe my parents were expecting me to sleep in here. And I had to share a room with the demon.

"Welcome, queen bee," I heard Dakota mumble bitterly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Can you believe this?"

"Could you just be thankful for something? At least we have a roof over our heads, and food! You need to wake up, Gabriella. The world isn't here to serve you."

"What's up your ass sideways?" I asked, glaring at her.

Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she chuckled humorlessly. "I'm so glad I'm not as messed up as you." She looked at me, disappointed and walked out of the room, leaving me in _Hello Kitty_ land.

--

Covered in an old blanket, and the sun creeping into the room, my eyes fluttered open. I then quickly shut them, realizing this wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. I turned away from the window, feeling the sun hit my back. Then, something began licking my right index finger. I looked down, seeing a hairless cat, standing there.

"Ew!" I screamed, snatching my finger back. I could not live like this!

I peeked over to see Dakota's bed was empty, hearing the shower in the bathroom across the hall running. I rubbed my eyes, forcing myself out of bed, and down the steps.

Walking slowly down the carpeted steps, the smell of bacon filled my nose. I heard grease sizzling in the kitchen. Ew. Welcome, fatty breakfast.

"Good morning, Gabriella!" A cheery voice spoke.

I half smiled at my annoying aunt. She was wearing a white robe with rainbow polka dots, and slippers that looked like a monkey. Could this get any worse? I was living with a grown woman who had the fashion sense of a seven year old, in a house that looked like a kid made it with his own to hands with a hammer and some nails.

"You better go get ready, it's Sunday. That means church. You don't want to be late."

"Church?" I asked, in disbelief. Yes, it _could_, in fact, get worse.

She nodded, smiling. "It'll be something you get used to. If you can't find anything to wear, you can borrow something of mine."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll find something," I hoped, not wanting to walk out of this house looking like a circus clown.

--

I was unsuccessful finding something of mine that was church appropriate. So, I was stuck in a plain sky blue t-shirt, and white capri pants, and a pair of cheep black sandals. I felt like an ad right out from Dork-Mart. I climbed the concrete steps to the church, running into a girl wearing a white sundress, and her hair in two braids and a pair of wire glasses. She looked like my age, but dressed a lot younger than she looked.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking to the ground, and running past me.

Well she was just full of confidence. I shook it off, following my family into the small church. Here we go. Gabriella Montez, newly found Christian. That has a nice ring to it, huh?

Surprisingly enough, I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. Six hours, five days a week would never be enough time to get away from these people I was forced to live with.

**A/N: I know this one was a little boring, but I just had to get everything set up because a certain someone will make their appearance next chapter, haha. And I didn't get as many reviews I had hoped for, so please let me know if you guys are actaully liking this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As we got to our pue, I sat down on the end next to my mom. She had an emotionless expression on her face. She was never a big God praiser. None of us were, really. I mean, we believed in God, but never went to church. A piano, started playing, and I looked up to see who was playing it. It was the same girl I ran into earlier. Her fingers ran across the white and black keys, as she stared at the sheet of music in front of her. Her shoulders were slumped down, as she made no contact with the church goers. It was sad how this girl lacked self pride.

She finished the song, and the minister walked out, clapping with a cheesy grin on his wrinkled face. "Thank you, Kelsi," he said before the girl went scurrying off the platform and to a seat next to a woman who I guessed was her mother. The middle-aged woman put a hand on Kelsi's shoulder, and told her something I couldn't make out.

I looked away suddenly realizing I was being a little creepy. I was now trying to find out what this girl was talking about, and I was acting like a complete weirdo.

The minister began talking and that's when I stopped paying attention to anyone or anything around me. I thought about what Sharpay was doing right now. It was about eleven, so she was probably just getting up, facing a hangover. Maybe that guy next to her. I can tell you one thing she definitely wasn't doing though. And that was sitting in a church, in some dorky getup, trying to ignore this minister with a deep voice and who emphasized every other word. And she wasn't sitting next to her mom, mouthing this song everyone started to sing. And she had money. And she wasn't living in a small house that belonged to some hippie. She wasn't sharing a room with her little sister that looked like a four year old designed it. No.

She wasn't in my position, and she never would be.

--

I heard myself groan as a pillow hit my head, and my sister shouted for me to get up. The door slammed shut, but sadly opened again. I was hoping for at least five more minutes.

"Gabriella," my mother's soft voice spoke. "You need to get up. It's the first day of your new school!"

Did she seriously expect me to be excited for this? "I'm sick," I mumbled, before burying my face in a pillow.

"Gabriella, you have two seconds to get up. It's not going to so bad. Get up!" Now she was angry. I swear she was bi-polar.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes, and getting out of bed. I went over to one of my still packed suitcases, looking for something to wear.

"You know you're gonna have to to unpack those eventually," my mother told me.

I shrugged. "I don't plan on staying long."

"Gabriella," she sighed. "I know this is hard, but this is where our new life is. It's very unlikely that we're going to get the money back. You need to realize that this is it. We're going to live here until we can afford to buy our own house. But that's going to be awhile."

"Whatever," I mumbled, still searching for something to wear.

"Oh!" She clapped her hands together. "Josie went out last night and bought you girls some new clothes. I'll go get them."

I don't even want to imagine my aunt's idea of clothes Dakota and I would wear willingly. Well, I don't know about Dakota; her fashion sense couldn't get much worse.

My mother walked out of the room, and came back carrying three bags with Bargain Barn written on them in sloppy black lettering. Welcome to Queers-ville, ladies and gentlemen. Population; me and my new, ugly wardrobe.

"Here," my mother handed me one of the bags, proudly. Like it was some Christmas present I've been wanting for since July.

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically and looked through the bag. Oh, the selections were just charming! There were a pair of jeans that looked like the ones I wore in second grade. They had rhinestones on the butt, in a flower design. I dug farther, and saw there was a matching jean vest with a collared white button down shirt. It seemed to be the only option. And, accessories? My brown paper bag lunch. Today was going to be great, and fashion forward!

--

I looked up at the brick high school surrounded by students in jeans, and tops they probably found at the local mall. Ew. I had to go here, every day for a year now? I wouldn't survive. Looking down at myself, I saw my thirty dollar jeans, and shirt that was on clearance. This was the only thing I had ever worn on sale. My life was becoming an ugly out-of-season _Chanel_ purse, and I had to carry it. Everywhere.

I braced myself for the worst day of my life, as I walked up to the high school, and into the crowded halls. A disgusting smell filled the air, and I prayed that wasn't the lunch.

A door with the word 'office' painted in black bold letters came into view, and it was exactly what I needed to see. This school was a lot duller than my old one. The lockers here were a boring grey, and made out of metal. While, the ones at my other school were made of oak, with a shiny brown coat to them, and they were a lot bigger than these tall skinny things I had to fit all my things into.

"Uhm, this is my first day, and I need my schedule," I told the tall, lanky lady behind the counter. She had short blond hair, and a puke green sweater on, with a cheap pearl necklace.

"You're name?" she asked, walking over to a filing cabinet.

"Gabriella Montez."

Her fingers skimmed across folders, and then suddenly stopped. She pulled out a manila folder, opened it, and handed me a piece of paper. I smiled faintly, took my schedule, and went on the hunt for my locker. Two-fourteen, was the number I was looking for.

Finally, I found a row of lockers, beginning with two-hundred. I walked next to them, looking for mine. As soon as I found it, a loud beeping noise was heard through the school, the bell I figured. Lockers slammed shut, and people started walking to their homerooms. I was in no hurry. This was my first day, teachers would understand my tardiness.

Putting in my combination, I pulled the new folders out of my bag, and an unsharpened yellow pencil. I hung my plain black bag on one of the hooks, and closed it. I unfolded my schedule, and looked for room one-eighteen, my homeroom.

"Excuse me," a small girl mumbled, stopping me in the hall. "I'm new and I was wondering if you knew where Miss Miller's room was, I-"

"Nope," I rolled my eyes, and began walking down the hall.

"Thanks, anyway," I heard her muffled voice.

"Miss Miller's room?" I heard someone say behind me. I figured it was someone who overheard her question, and I kept my direction down the hall. "It's down there, and to the right." By the pitch of the voice, I could tell it was a boy.

"Oh, thank you," the girl said.

I glanced at the room numbers on the door. I was in front of one-oh-nine. The same boy who helped the girl, was now next to me. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" He said sarcastically. "You don't have to be a bitch, she was just asking a simple question."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a bitch. And I'm new here too, so I simply told her no," I defended myself.

"You blew her off. You could have at least been nice about it."

"Well, sorry I'm not all peachy and nice like you," I mumbled.

"Whatever." The boy walked ahead of me in a basketball hoodie, and the name Bolton on the back. Whoever this Bolton kid was, I was not a fan of. At all.

**A/N: So Troy finally makes his grand entrance! Haha. Review, please, and chapter 5 will be out this weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I swear I was becoming suicidal. In fashion that is. So far, today has been wonderful. First, I get yelled at by every teacher because I've been late to every class. Obviously, they weren't as understanding as I thought they were going to be. Then, during lunch I dropped the mystery food all over me, with stains matching every color in the rainbow. I looked fabulous!

Now, I'm sitting in study hall, waiting for the bell to ring so I can get out of here. Oh, and did I mention I have practically every class with that asshole I talked to in the hall. And I got to eat lunch with the great company of myself at some table in the back near the garbage cans. I don't understand anything the teachers are going over. The only class I like is this buisness managment class. But, they're in the middle of the semester, so of course I missed everything.

"Hey, are you new here?" A girl beside me asked. She had soft, dark skin. She had a simple, plain yellow shirt on, and a necklace in the shape of a heart.

I nodded, not saying anything, but a small smile on my face.

"Well, I'm Taylor," she smiled.

"Gabriella," I told her.

"Where did you move from?" She asked the question I was hoping no one would.

"Uh, California," I decided to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Oh, it must have sucked to move from there."

"More than you know," I mumbled.

"So, where did you live in California? Did you meet any famous people?"

"No, I haven't met any famous people. I lived in San Diego. And I never went to L.A. or Hollywood." There was my first lie. I didn't want to know what else I'd have to lie about to keep this lie a secret.

"Oh, that's nice." There was an awkward silence between us, but she spoke again. "Well, the bell is going to ring soon, and I wanted to know if you'd like to sit with my friends and I tomorrow at lunch."

Great. How do I decline her nicely? I was planning on never coming back here. Convincing my parents I could go live with Sharpay until I graduate high school. I could deal with a public high school in California, as long as I was with my friends. Not here. With no one, and in the middle of no where with no decent looking clothes. "Sure," I smiled. Wait, did I just say yes? No. I was supposed to do the famous smile, hair flip, say no nicely, and walk out; saved by the bell.

"Okay," she grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as the bell rang.

--

Stepping off the bus, I walked up the unpaved driveway to the chamber, with the monkey behind me. The windows were opened, and so was the door, only the screen door closed. I opened it, and walked inside, only to hear music playing, and my aunt dancing in shorts and an oversized t-shirt in the kitchen. Was this what she did? No job?

I, then, felt something brush up against my leg. It was one of the many cats. Did I mention the smell of this house? No wonder she has no one else living with her. And I felt pretty pathetic that this was our only offer.

"Gabriella, Dakota," my mother smiled, walking down the steps. She had on black dress pants, and a white flowy shirt. Something that looked like Josie picked out. She had a newspaper in her hands, folded to a page with a bunch of random red circles in places. "How was your first day, girls?" Red lipstick was on her lips, with her hair wrapped up with a clip holding it.

"Oh it was great. I can't wait for tomorrow," I said to her, sarcasm noted.

My mother gave me _the look_. The look that tells me to shut up, and stop being such a sarcastic smartass. It's weird how moms don't even have to say anything; they're glares talk enough. She then looked to my sister.

"Fine," she shrugged. "But I found out there's this music thing after school and-"

"Oh, that's great!" My mother cheered, not even letting Dakota finish. I shouldn't be suprised. She only asked to keep up the title of housewive, and we're not even living in a house. We're in a shack that cats and a hippie rule. "Gabriella, I was looking through the paper today. And I circled some jobs you might be interested in."

"A job?" My mouth dropped. I will not be working. That's what some lower classmen did. Not me, no. "Why do I need one? You and your husband can get one. I'm being punished enough because of your husband's mistake. I'm not getting a job."

"Gabriella, we are all punished as an equal. We're a family, we're going-"

"No," I stopped her right there. "Stop with all this crap about being a family! We're more like roomates. None of us act like we're related. The most family thing we do, is when we go to some party, we _might_ sit together." That's when I shoved past her, and up the stairs to the place I was expected to sleep for the next year.

--

Laying on my stomach on the small bed, I had the homework I got spread out. I was in the middle of English homework, and I was bored out of my mind. We had to explain a trait some poet used. We got to pick our writer, but I don't read poetry, therefore, I don't know anyone I could do my report on.

I looked over at the door when I heard Dakota coming in. She glanced at me, with a smirk on her face. "Nice performance downstairs."

"She should stop living in her stupid little bubble."

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Homework?"

"Yup, and it makes no sense at all."

"What is it?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"We have to pick some poet and write about a trait they use in their writing. Stupidest . Thing. Ever."

"Who are you doing?"

"No idea. I don't even know any poets."

"Emily Dickinson."

"Who?"

"Emily Dickinson. She was one of the most famous poets of the ninteeth century. Her poems are amazing."

"You read poetry?"

"Some," Dakota shrugged. "I actually take school seriously."

"Well, can you help me?" I whined.

"Sure," she smiled.

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the start of my sister and I actually acting like sisters.

--

Dakota actually explained it pretty well. I learned that Emily Dickinson was one of the greatest female poets in the world. A lot of her poems were about loss. Which can be one of the hardest things to overcome, but somehow, she explained it in her poems how absesnce can be a good thing.

I couldn't wait to hand that turtle face English teacher that essay. He thought I was some stupid bobble head. I'll show him, that I can be taken seriously and I'm not some air head.

Just then, my phone began ringing. I was so thankful my parents didn't take this from me. Sure, they took my car, but where do I have to go around here? The caller I.D. read _Nate. _

Oh, God. My crazy, egotistical ex-boyfriend, whom I dumped four days ago was now calling me. His stalker side of the brain probably told him to call me, and find out why I wasn't in school today. What do I tell him? Knowing him, he'll fly down here and kidnap me or something. Great. I love New Mexico.

Sighing, and reluctant I answered.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I know it seems a little boring, but Troy will be coming in a lot more soon. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I quickly slapped together a lie, and answered my ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella? Where were you today? I didn't see-"

"I'm in London for the week."

"Oh, when will you be back?"

"Uhm," I stuttered. Now I would have to explain to him why I didn't return when I said so. "I don't know really. I like it here a lot, and I'm trying to convince my parents to enroll me in a boarding school." Wrong. I couldn't be more off. I hated it _here. _And I'm trying to come up for reasonable reasons to send me _back_ to California.

"Oh, I wish you would stay at school here. So, how's London?"

This is when he would expect to have an hour long phone conversation. I needed to get him off the line right now before it will be impossible. "Sorry, Nate. I have to go." I quickly hung up, and lounged on my bed.

My sister walked in the bedroom, in her purple robe and a towel wrapped around her head. "Aren't you gonna shower?" She asked me, making her way over to the dresser.

"I'm putting that off as long as possible. That shower looks gross. I hate it here. So much," I complained.

"It's not that bad. I actually somewhat like it."

That's when I shot up like a rocket and looked at her like she had lizards crawling out of her ears. "Why? Are you that messed up?"

"I'm not messed up," she said. "That school back home was full of self centered, fake bitches. I hated it _there._ Here, I can deal with."

I shook my head, still staring at her. "Well maybe you can stay and I'll go back to California."

"Like mom and dad would ever allow that to happen."

I shrugged, "I'm working on it."

--

I was already in my desk the next day when the late bell rang and the turtle walked in. He had a plain wine red colored tie on, and a suit that looked like it was from the eighties.

"Please pass your papers forward," he said in his monotone voice, standing in front of one the rows.

The girl in front of me, whose name I found out was Stacy, turned around to get my paper. I really didn't like the way she looked at me. It was like she was always studying my face, as if she remembered me from somewhere. And I was praying no one would reconigze me. I wanted to keep a low profile.

After she passed my paper and her's she turned back around to face me. Did I mention I think she dressed like an uptight thirty year old. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly with a fit black headband stuck in it. The past two days, she's only worn a sweater, and a pair of dark washed flair jeans.

"Who did you do your paper on?" She asked, flashing her white teeth.

"Emily Dickinson," I said, not even trying to hide my bordem.

"Oh cool. I did mine on Robert Browning,"she told me as if I asked, and as if I cared. "Have you ever read any of his poems?"

"Nope," I answered, not even looking at her now. I slid my pencil across my desk, hoping she would get the hint that I did not want to talk to her.

"Oh, well they're really good." I felt her eyes staring at me now. I looked up, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Is there something you wanted to say? Because it's obvious that this is one of the most pointless conversations that I've ever had."

She looked taken back by my harsh words. Oh well. "I'm sorry, I just-" she paused then started again. "It's just that you're new and I thought I might try to start a conversation. Being new sucks. Sorry I tried being nice," she muttered, rolling her eyes and turning back around.

Great. Now I'm the carrier of the title bitchy new mean girl.

"Alright, alright, quiet down," the teacher said. I didn't even bother learning his name. I really didn't want to; I knew him as turtle.

I looked down to see a peice of notebook paper folded on my desk, written in fancy cursive. I opened it to see it was Taylor. Looking over, I saw her smile, and point to the note with her eyes.

It was just asking if I was still sitting with her and her friends at lunch next period. I folded the paper back up, slipping it into a random folder. I looked back over to her, and nodded. She had a sincere smile on her face, as she looked back up to the turtle face teacher.

He was holding a big cardboard box in his hands with a bunch of books in it. "Today we will be reading the first chapter of _The Stranger_ by Albert Camus." He proceeded to pass books back the rows, enough for everyone. "These books will be your responsibility. You will take care of them, or suffer the conseqences."

--

Finally the bell rang, and I made my way to my locker to get my lunch. My second day of school, and I already can't wait for summer. What a great start. Opening my locker, Taylor came over to me with a smile on her face. Is that all she did?

"Hey, Gabriella," she greeted.

"Hey," I said, pulling the brown paper bag from my locker.

A boy with an afro came up, wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist, kissing her cheek. "Hey, babe," he whispered in her ear.

Taylor blushed, pushing him off her. "PDA," she mumbled. "Gabriella, this is Chad, my boyfriend."

"Oh, so this is the new girl?" he joked.

"Guilty," I laughed.

"I hear you're sitting with us today."

"Yup," I nodded.

"Well let's go. Lunch is only forty minutes."

Then, the three of us made our way to the loud, dirty cafeteria. I followed them to a table with two people already sitting there. I instantly reconized that piano girl from church. Her hair was in braids, with a hat covering it, and a blue sweater on. She was sitting next to a boy with flippy black hair, who I think was in my English class last period. Jason something?

"Hey, guys," Taylor said to the boy and girl. "This is Gabriella."

Kelsi looked away from the boy's face, smiling at me. "I'm Kelsi." Which I already knew, but decided to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to come off as some sort of stalker.

"Hey, you're in my English class right?" The boy asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," I nodded.

"Cool. I'm Jason."

I smiled polietly sitting down in the chair next to Taylor. It was a round table with six chairs, but only five of them were filled. The empty one was next to me.

"Anyone see Troy?" Chad asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"No, he wasn't in class last period," Jason stated.

"Coach is probably pounding more practices on him, since championships are next week," Chad told us.

Wait, did they say _Troy_? As in, Troy Bolton? No, no, no. I did not get off to a great start with him. I already had practically all my classes with this kid, and now I had to share a lunch table with him too. Fantastic.

"Oh, there he is," Kelsi nodded towards the cafeteria entrance. I looked up to see it was, indeed, the Troy Bolton that I didn't like.

I guess my prayers that there was another Troy in this school weren't answered. He came over to the chair that was empty next to me and sat down. I quietly ate my sandwich, as I felt his eyes on me. I guess Taylor noticed this, as she spoke up to introduce us.

"Troy, this is Gabriella. She's new here so I said she could sit with us today."

I looked up, "Hi," I said.

I watched his face as realization and rememberance crossed it. Now, here was where he would call me a bitch, ask why would they want me sitting with them, and my life would be even more miserable.

But he didn't do any of that. He simply, smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you, Gabriella."

--

The final bell rang, and I booked it out of study hall. I was bored out of my mind in there, seeing as Taylor got a pass to go to the library for that period. I never knew why I was in such a hurry to get back to the Cat Kingdom. It's not like that place is any better than school. But, I was always fast, getting to my locker, and onto the bus where I just wanted to leave.

Putting the bookbag on my shoulder, I closed my locker, and saw Troy standing there. He had a shy smile on his tan face, opening his mouth to speak. "Hey."

"Uhm, hi?" It came out more like a question.

"So, I'm gonna guess here and say you remember our first... introduction to each other? When I called you a bitch and-" He began to say, but I cut him off.

"I do," I nodded.

"I just wanted to say sorry, and ask you to just forget about it. I was having a bad day, and you were the next person I ran into, so..."

"It's cool."

He nodded, the smile growing a little bigger. This smile reached his eyes. And his eyes were gorgeous. They were this ocean blue color mixed with more blue. I can't believe I didn't notice this at lunch. He was more attracticve than half the models I've met or dated.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow," he said, as he spun around and walked down the hall.

Then, when he turned to go down another part of the school, I realized I was staring at his butt the whole time. And it wasn't half bad.

**A/N: I didn't get as many as reviews I hoped for last chapter, so please be a saint and review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Walking in the door with Dakota, I was welcomed with a newspaper in my gut. I looked up to see my mother standing there, next to my dad. The stupid red circles were still on there, and they pointed out jobs.

"Gabriella," my father spoke.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Your mother and I have talked and we think you should get a job. We've circled jobs we think you might like, or qualify for. You can look over them, but you need to pick a job. You don't have a choice."

"I'm not getting a job," I scoffed.

"Don't argue with us, Gabriella," my mother warned.

"And she speaks!" I said loudly. "Wow, mom, finally saying something, taking charge."

"Gabriella, we don't need to hear your mouth right now. You're getting a job. End of discussion." Oh my god, how I hated those three words. End of discussion. As if kids had an off switch. Like parents could just say when they were done talking about something. But when we were getting lectured about something, we can't say end of discussion and then they went mute.

I rolled my eyes, and stomped up the steps. I sat on the bed, skimming the job listings.

_Dog Walker _was actually circled. No thanks. That would include picking up dog poop.

A cashier at the local market. That's defiantly no. Something about a greenhouse was circled too. Yawn. Who wants to work with some plants? I sighed, seeing as there we no jobs that I wanted to do. I don't think the job I would actually be happy with existed. Unless tanning, sleeping and going to the beach somehow qualified as a job. Then a small red circle in the bottom left corner caught my eye. It was for a waitress at _The Buzz_. I could do that, I guess. It was like a coffee shop, paid minimum wage, and the hours were decent. I could go there after school, and on weekends. Anything to get out of this house and to not have to hear my mother's complaining.

"Find a job, your highness?" Dakota asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a waitress."

Dakota exploded in laughter, as she sat down on the bed. "You've got to be joking. Seriously, what are you gonna do?"

"Waitress. At _The Buzz._"

"Waitresses have to be nice, and not...you," she spoke.

"What do you mean _me_?" I asked, trying not to show that I was offended.

"You're not a people person, that much. You do what you want, and waitresses have to do what the customer says. Like, say, someone wanted more to drink, and you just went back there to get someone else's drink at that table. You would start with your mouth and be all 'I was just back there! Why didn't you ask before I went back there' blah blah blah."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna get that job."

--

I walked into the noisy, busy coffee shop. _The Buzz_ it read on the sign outside, the B burnt out. I gripped the small newspaper clipping in my hand. Who would I talk to here about a job? The workers wore a simple navy blue apron over their clothes. I spotted a middle-aged woman behind the counter, punching buttons on the register, but no one was in line so I walked up to her.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, an attempt to gain her attention.

"How may I help you?" she asked looking up, like she had been saying that sentence for her whole life.

"Well I found a job listing in the newspaper for here..." My voice trailed off.

"Oh!" She instantly perked up. "That's great! Can you start now?"

"_Now_?" I responded, surprised. No questions, no paperwork, nothing?

"You could say we're a little short-handed and it's just taking orders and serving coffee or something. I'm sure you can handle it," she spoke quickly.

I decided not to tell her that I was seventeen, this was my first job, and that I've never had any experience with being a waitress in my life. Or that I've never worked a day in my life.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Great," she smiled, bending down, grabbing a matching apron to everyone else and tossing it to me. I caught it as she handed me a name tag that read _Sarah_.

"Uhm, shouldn't I have a name tag with my name?"

"Sorry, honey. We'll get you one, it's just everything is crazy right now."

"Oh, uh, okay," I said, pinning the false name tag to my apron.

"Wait, dear," she said blowing a piece of dark frizzy hair out of her eyes. "I didn't get your name..."

"Gabriella," I answered.

"Alright, well get to work. Table six has been waiting for awhile so if you could..."

I nodded obediently. And as I walked away I noticed that I know nothing about this job, or my new boss. Not even her name.

What a great start.

--

So far, I've waited on seven tables, spilt two lattes and slipped on the wet floor. My make-up was running down my face, and my hair was now pulled back in a low ponytail. I looked gorgeous.

"Hey, _Sarah_," someone behind me said, stressing my 'name'.

Turning around, I saw it was Troy. I smiled, saying, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "So, you changed your name on me?" he joked.

"No," I laughed. "It's all part of the glory of working here. New identities."

"Yeah, my aunt Deb is pretty disorganized. Don't ask why she would open a coffee shop."

So her name was Deb. "Your aunt owns this?" I questioned.

"Yup, and she was must be doing something right. This place is always busy."

"Well I haven't stopped since I got here," I told him, balancing the tray I was holding.

"She'll work ya," he laughed, eyeing the drinks on the tray I was carrying. "But I am a little surprised."

"About what?"

"I never pictured you having a job," he said slowly. "You seem like... a little princess."

I looked down, laughing a bit. He didn't know how close he was to the bulls eye. I wasn't quite a princess, but I was defiantly not some peasant on the street.

"Well, I should let you get back to work..."

I nodded, "See ya." I walked to the table the drinks belonged to.

And for the rest of the time I worked, a certain boy didn't exit my head. I hated it. I didn't want to like this place, let alone _someone_. It was horrible. Why did he have to be so cute!

--

After I finished wiping the last table, I walked behind the counter setting the name tag on a shelf under it and tossed the apron in the pile with the rest of the stained ones. I was about to leave when Deb stopped me.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?"

Oh God, was I fired already? "Yeah," I nodded, making my way over to her. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to thank you for starting on such short notice. And the job is yours if you still want it."

"Oh, I'll take it," I grinned. I can't wait to rub this in Dakota's face.

"Alright. Same time tomorrow."

"I'll be here," I promised.

"Okay, well, get home. It's late."

I thanked her, walking out the door and starting down the sidewalk when a rusty truck pulled up to me. "You need a ride?" Troy asked.

I normally would have laughed at a truck like this. It was old, dirty, and in a serious need of a paint job. I normally would have said no and kept walking. But I said yes because of the person who was driving the gross truck, wasn't normal. He was more than that.

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter! Review please and I'll get chapter eight out soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I climbed into the idle truck and closed the rusted door behind me. Troy glanced at me with a tiny smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused, thinking something was in my hair or something.

"Don't you know not to get into a car with a stranger?"

"Oh, but you're not a stranger. Golly, you're Troy Bolton," I said, being sarcastic.

He let out a laugh, "Where to?"

"Wherever you want to take me," I mumbled, not wanting to go back to that prison with my so-called family.

"So, now you get into a car with a stranger, and then tell them to take you wherever they want. You're not smart, ya know. Just setting yourself up for disaster."

I shrugged, smiling, "It's only you. And what could you possibly do to me?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he smiled evilly.

A short silence filled the truck. The only thing that could be heard was the rumbling of the out-of-date engine. The windows were down half-way, the night breeze playing with my hair. The small wind reminded me of the beach in California Sharpay and I always went to when we were younger. It had the best waves there, and the best spots for tanning and the cutest surfers.

"Where's your head at?" Troy asked, turning to look at me.

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You just seem... out of it."

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "I was just-never mind."

"No, what?"

"I was just thinking about my friends back in California."

"Oh," he nodded. "You miss it there?"

"Sometimes. Usually. Well, yeah, pretty much everyday," I chortled.

"I've never been to California. I heard it's pretty nice though," he laughed.

"Yeah, it is," I sighed, my mind being pulled back there again.

"Where'd you live?"

"Oh, uhm," I paused. What did I tell Taylor? San Fransisco? San Diego? If I was going to lie to these people, I had to make it so everyone heard the same lie. Crap! Where did I tell Taylor I moved from?! "San Fransisco," I said. But as soon as that left my mouth, I realized it was San Diego. I think. "Well, I moved around a lot up there. San Fransisco, San Diego, wherever."

He gave me a strange look, "Right," he nodded.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked, wanting to change the subject more than anything.

"We'll see when we get there," he gave me a smug look.

"So, you're just a man of mystery, huh?"

"Some girls might say that," he replied, acting totally serious.

"Oh, of course," I rolled my eyes, when my phone started ringing. I viewed the caller I.D. and saw it was my father. Sighing, I answered.

"Gabriella, where are you? It's almost eleven," he spoke every word with anger on the other end.

"Relax, dad. I got a job, and I'm helping clean up. I'll be back as soon as I can," I lied. Hopefully he believed me.

"Alright, just hurry up," he ordered before ending the call.

I pressed the red button, tucking my phone back into the ugly jean pocket.

"I think you left me out there in that phone call," Troy said, flipping the turn signal on.

"Eh, he doesn't need to know _every_ detail."

"So, you lie to your dad? Impressive, Montez," he peeked over at me, with a sly smile.

"I don't think you've known me long enough to call me by my last name," I teased. "And plus, do you think telling him that I'm in a car with some guy I just met, going wherever he wants to take me would get a good reaction? Probably not."

He shrugged, acting careless. "Guess you're right."

"I usually am," I smiled.

"So you're cocky too?"

"Not cocky. Just confident."

"Mhmm," Troy nodded. "That's what they all say."

I grinned, rolling my eyes at him. Troy was really cool. He was unlike the guys I was used to dating; egotistical, rich jerks. Troy was surprisingly nice. And funny. And_ really_ cute. I loved being with him, and I've known him, for what, two days?

Troy stopped the truck at an old stop sign, with half the 'o' missing. He looked over at me, asking, "Right or left?"

--

I picked left, which was, of course, the completely wrong answer. We were currently driving on a flat road, in the middle of nowhere, without a glimpse of civilization. There weren't even telephone poles! I felt like I was in a scene right out of a horror movie.

"We probably should have went right, huh?" I asked the obvious.

"Well, I was the moron who asked the new girl for directions," he pointed out.

"Okay, your fault," I half smiled.

"Gee, thanks," he chuckled.

Then, that's when the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. We were driving down the road-as fast as this old truck could go- when it just stopped. Completely dead! In the middle of nothing.

"Oh, god," Troy sighed, annoyed, slamming a fist against the steering wheel. "I'm so stupid!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I forgot to put gas in the tank. That's where I was going, but I saw you and-" he paused. "Shit. I'm sorry. I swear we passed a gas station a couple miles back...," his voice trailed off. "You can stay here while I go-"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not staying here by myself!"

"Alright," he smiled sadly. "We better start walking.

The two of us got out of the truck, as Troy dropped the keys into his pockets, and walked to the bed of the truck. He pulled out an empty plastic red gas tank.

And so our hike begins...

--

"This has been one hell of a boring walk," Troy admitted.

"Yeah, it has," I laughed.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Uhm, keep going to this imaginary gas station you said you saw," I stated.

"It's not imaginary. I know I saw it."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you call someone?"

He took his phone out. "It's dead."

"Great," I sighed.

"Well what about yours, princess?" he smirked at the nickname.

"No signal," I replied.

"Fantastic."

"Well, remember we did decide it was your fault," I pointed out, jokingly.

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" He asked, softly laughing.

My feet were beginning to ache. These cheap flip-flops weren't helping either. I could _just_ feel the concrete under my toes. All I wanted was my bed. My old bed, back in California. The bed that was broken in, and didn't smell like cat pee, and that had my white canopy around it with my new bed spread. Not the bed I 've slept in the past couple of nights.

I felt a smile form on my face, as I got struck with an idea. This walk was boring, and I had something that could make it seem a little more interesting. I shifted my face to look at Troy. "You wanna play a game?"

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I love them, haha. Review and chapter nine will be out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Troy looked over at me puzzled. "What kind of game?" he asked, curious.

"Uh, a-" I paused searching for the right word. "A fun game. It can be amusing."

"Uh huh," Troy nodded slowly, skeptical about this game. "What is it?"

"Have you ever played Truth?"

"Truth?" he repeated. "Like Truth or Dare."

"Right," I nodded. "But minus the dare."

"So you just ask questions...?" He seemed completely confused by this concept. It was cute.

"Yes," I nodded. "We'll take turns. And the only rule is you have to tell the truth. You in?"

"Sure, Montez," he smirked. "I ask first."

"Fine," I smiled. "Go ahead."

"Hmm," he pondered. He looked over at me with a nervous smile. "Red or blue?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. "If you're going to play, don't be a wimp. Ask a real question."

"That is a real question!" he argued.

"Blue," I gave in. "But ask another question. And don't pussy out."

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Why did you move here?"

"Uhm," I blanked out. Did I tell anyone a reason yet? I did not want to get tangled up in my own lies, so I stuck with something I would have told anyone here if they asked me that. "My dad's job got relocated."

"Someone relocated a job from California to _here_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, weird," I forced a nervous laugh out of me.

He nodded, "What does your dad do?"

"I believe it's my turn," I pointed out.

"You're right," he sighed playfully. "Shoot."

I thought about what I wanted to ask him. Do you have a girlfriend, do you like me? But I thought those might be a little to forward. I decided on a personal one, but not too nosey.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

He let out a puff of air, shaking his head. "Way to stump me."

I grinned, apologizing. "Sorry."

"Well, I'd like to say I'll be playing for the NBA, good money, and maybe a family."

"That'd be a good place to be," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," he looked over at me smiling. "Now it's my turn." He paused, staring in the distance as if he was thinking about what he would ask me. "What scares you the most?"

And he thought he was stumped! There were so many answers to this question; staying here forever, not being rich again, my friends back home forgetting about me, and people finding out that I've lied to them since I got here. "Snakes," I lied.

"I thought you had to tell the truth," he reminded me.

"I did tell the truth." There's another one I can add to my wall of lies.

"Gabby," he looked at me. Did he just give me a nickname? I tried holding my huge smile back. "I know you were lying there. But, since I'm just so understaning and nice, I'll give you another chance."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm scared that-" I paused taking a deep breath and breaking eye contact with Troy. "I don't want my friends back in California to forget about me."

"I doubt that," he scoffed as it was no big deal, or something I should even think about worrying about.

"And why's that?" I asked confused. He didn't know the people I was talking about. He might have heard about some of them, but he didn't know what friends I meant. He had no idea what my life was like in California.

"You're very memorable, Gabriella," he told me confidently.

--

We've been walking for about two hours now, and there hasn't been one hint of a gas station. My feet were killing me, and I was so tired. All I wanted to do was fall down and go to sleep. And at this point I'd settle for the bed in Hello Kitty Palace. Currently it was Troy's turn, and he was taking forever to think of something. I didn't say anything though; that means I wouldn't have to think. I could concentrate on _not_ concentrating on the pain on my feet, and how I can keep my eyes open.

"What do you want?" He asked me simply.

"My bed," I groaned, tired.

"No," he laughed. "I meant, like, right now. If you could have anything in this world, what would you have?"

"Lack of feeling on my feet," I mumbled.

"Gabriella, I'm being serious."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean, does anyone know what they want at seventeen? Besides you," I smiled.

"Actually, hate to break it to you, a lot of people know what they want at seventeen. I've wanted to play for the NBA since I picked up a basketball."

"Well, then, I guess I'm one of the weird people who have no idea what they want," I teased. "But, I mean, that's the whole point in life isn't it? Find out what you want, and then go get it."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to figure that out before you're fifty," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I said, shoving his lightly.

"Oh, you wanna start something?" he asked. How could he be this full of energy at this time after we've been walking for over two hours?

"How are you _this_ awake?" I slowly got out.

"You tired?" I felt his eyes look me up and down.

"Uh-huh," I yawned.

"Then, c'mon," he said, stopping in front of me, his back facing me. He couldn't be serious.

"I can walk. My legs are still intact."

"Oh, please. You look like you're gonna drop over dead any moment. Just get on."

"If I look like that, you should be more concerned with getting me to a hospital, not giving me a piggy back ride."

"Gabriella," he sighed.

"I'm kidding," I laughed. I jumped onto his back, using the most energy I could muster. He jolted me up a little farther, his arms under my legs. I let my head drop onto his shoulder, while he started walking.

"You know it's your turn still," he told me.

"I know," I murmured softly. "I'm thinking."

I heard him let out a faint chuckle. "Whatever you say, Gabs."

Even though I was half asleep, that was the second time he called me a nickname tonight, and it didn't go unnoticed. He wasn't the most graceful walker, might I add. He tripped over several pebbles, and his back was bouncy. He cracked his neck, which made a gross sound.

And he hummed. Oh, the humming! It was horrible. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be a bad hummer, but Troy Bolton, ladies and gentlemen, is the worst hummer on the face of the Earth. He hums a certain song, then just goes into a whole different tune. No one could fall asleep like this, no matter how tired they are.

I felt Troy stop, and I lifted my face from his shoulder to see we were back at the truck. What time it could be? I knew it was late.

He carefully opened the rusty passenger door, cringing when it made the loud squeaking sound. He had his arms under my legs, as he turned so he could slid me in the truck.

"Don't worry. I can get in by myself," I joked, slipping off his back. He smiled at me, closing the door and walking to his side. I took my phone out of my pocket, and saw it was dead.

Troy started the car, and it made the rumble noise under us, then died. But it was on long enough for me to glance at the clock. It was two-fifty seven. Great.

I knew that I would have hell to pay when I returned to Aunt Josie's, and I knew I'd be in the most trouble of my life. More trouble than in ninth grade when I came home completely wasted, and high as a kite. I didn't see the outside world for three weeks when that happened, now it would probably be three _months._

But, strangely I wasn't worried at all. Even if my punishment is the worst I'll ever get, it was worth it. A night with him would be worth a lot in my book, and I was actually okay with that.

And I think I just admitted to myself that I'm falling for Troy Bolton.

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to get this out earlier but finals are coming up and teachers are pounding us with homework and my exhaustion level has been at an all time high. Review, please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So, here I am; on a dead road at three in the morning with a really cute guy in a broken down old truck. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm sorry," Troy sighed, apologizing for the hundredth time that night.

"Troy, I said it's fine. Stop worrying."

"I'm going to be killed when I get home. If I _get_ home. And I doubt your parents will be happy. How can you be so... calm? I'm over here freaking out," he confessed.

"Well, you hide it very well," I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

He lifted his head up from the back of the seat, smiling. "You make me feel better you know that?"

"I feel the same way," I told him, biting my lip.

"So, are we gonna finish our game?" he asked, laying his head back down on the seat.

"Who's turn was it?"

"Like I can remember. You can go though."

"Alright," I sighed. This time I didn't have to actually think for three hours, I had a question on the tip of my tongue. "Would you rather live in your dreamland or reality?"

"Well since I've had nightmares about Michael Jackson kidnapping me and keeping me locked in a closet, I'm gonna go with reality."

"I'm being serious!" I playfully slapped him across the chest.

"So am I! Have you_ seen_ Michael Jackson?"

I glared at him. "One of the rules is to also answer all questions seriously."

"I thought there was only one rule."

"I can add to the list," I shrugged.

"Well, now it's my turn," he smiled.

"Fine," I gave in, sinking into the seat.

"What was your first kiss like?" he smirked.

"Uh, new question," I said, glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon!" he pleaded. "It can't be that bad."

I sighed. "Whatever you say. Don't laugh though," I warned. "It was in sixth grade. I was at my first like real party, and we were playing spin -the-bottle, so this guy, Nate, landed on me. And when we got done kissing, he sneezed all over me. Snot and all."

Troy was grinning ear to ear at this story. It wasn't funny, it was gross.

"You still know the kid?"

"Oh, no. He moved," I lied. Nate was actually my ex-boyfriend I broke up with two weeks ago. Sure he was hot, but he was obnoxious. I only used him for parties, and events. I probably made out with the guy twice in my whole life of dating him for three months.

"Your turn," Troy pulled me back into reality.

"What's the one thing that gets on your nerves more than anything?" I asked.

He scoffed. "There's so many," he said truthfully. "But it would have to be between girls who pretend to be stupid, or liars."

I nodded slowly. The second one really hit me. Half of the things I told him since I got here have been lies. And I didn't want him not liking me, because I thought he was really cool. He was so down to earth, without a big ego, and being a jerk. Even when he was having a bad day, he helped the one girl, but of course, taking his anger out on me, not saying I didn't deserve to be called a bitch. It just seems like he would give you the world, if he thought you were worthy. And, more than anything, I wanted to be worthy.

--

My legs are currently asleep under me. It's probably somewhere around five; the sun was just starting to come up. And that meant my parents are having some nervous breakdown, Dakota's concluding a plan to get me in trouble, and Aunt Josie is probably talking to her cats. My exhaustion level was at a new found high.

I squinted into the distance. Was that a car?! The first vehicle we've seen all night. I hit Troy's arm, "Look!" I nodded towards the van, I believe it was.

He shot up, wide awake now. He opened his door, climbing out of the truck, waving the other vehicle down. When it came to a stop, the driver put down his window, looking at Troy. Oh no. The driver was not a he. It was a she.

A she I knew. Her fried red hair was up in a clip, her square framed purple glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Gabriella?" she gasped, spotting me walking over next to Troy. She smiled a big toothy grin, so big you could see the gap where a tooth should be in the back of her mouth.

"Yeah, hi," I greeted slowly.

She opened her door, running over to me and wrapping me in a hug. This was something new. I probably had two conversations with this woman since I've been living in her house, and now she's hugging me like I returned from the dead.

"I was so worried!" She said. "Let's get you and your friend home," she ordered. I slid open the door, climbing in and sitting on the soft seats with Troy next to me.

"Honey, you're gonna need to give me directions to your house," my aunt told Troy.

He nodded, looking at me grateful. "You're aunt is my new savior."

I laughed softly, yawning. "Mine too."

"Now, Gabriella," Josie started saying, "your parents don't know that you haven't returned home, so just try to be quiet when you go in."

My parents didn't even realize I wasn't there? They didn't notice, at all, that I was missing! And I thought they couldn't get any worse. Both of them are the most narrow-minded people I have ever met. How bad of a parent do you have to be to not even notice you're own daughter isn't home?

"They don't have any idea that I haven't been home all night?" I asked, trying to hide how hurt I was.

"Well, after your father called you, he said he was very tired and asked me to stay up until you got home. I said sure because all I was doing was watching t.v., but when I saw it was almost four-thirty and you still weren't home, I thought I should go out looking for you. What happened to you two?"

"My truck broke down," Troy informed my aunt.

She nodded, "I've been there. What about those cell phones you kids have these days?"

"Both of ours were dead," I answered, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Technology," she shook her head. "That's why I stick to the retro stuff," she patted the steering wheel. Retro? That's what she called this piece of junk? It was worse than Troy's. Are there no car dealerships here that sell cars that aren't over forty years old?

Silence filled the car, only the road under us making any noise. My aunt turned the radio on a low volume, humming along to the song. She then glanced at me in the mirror, a small smile on her face. I faintly returned the expression, my eyelids feeling heavier by the second. I felt my eyes slowly closing, my aunt's music slowly fading. My head began tilting to the left, and it landed on Troy's shoulder. He didn't do anything, simply put his arm around my waist, and left me fall asleep.

--

I woke up to something buzzing against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see I was in my room at Aunt Josie's. How did I get here? I glanced at the alarm clock across the room and saw it was six twenty. Great, so I got about an hour of sleep. I was still in the same clothes from yesterday, or this morning depending on how you look at the situation. Last night was pretty fun; I learned a lot about Troy, and I let him learn the things I wanted him to learn. I left out everything about how I was once rich, but my family lost all the money and I was forced to move here against my own will, but I'm starting to enjoy it because he's here. Looking down, I saw my phone, connected to the charger, was vibrating, indicating a text message.

I pressed open, seeing it was from Troy, I couldn't help but smile.

_You wanna ditch today, or are you too prude?,_ it read on the screen.

Grinning, I typed in a response, _What do you have in mind?_

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. My mother had to clean the carpets, and then there was funiture moved around and the computer was being very slow and stupid, so I couldn't get on. Please leave more reviews this chapter and eleven will be out soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I squinted, the bright sun hanging above me in the azure sky shining in my eyes. I had convinced my mother that I was sick-which wasn't hard because the way I looked from my lack of sleep made it obvious I was a little under the weather-, she left to go to some job she has now, my father is out doing only God knows what, Dakota got onto the bus, and Aunt Josie is somewhere in the house. It wasn't hard getting past her.

So, now I'm just waiting for Troy. This wasn't the first time I've ever skipped school; Sharpay and I did once in seventh grade to go to this modeling try-out. When we got there though, we saw it was a modeling job that no one would hire thirteen year old girls for, unless they wanted to get into a lot of legal trouble.

A car pulled up in front of me. I saw it was Chad who was driving, Taylor in the front seat, and Troy grinning at me in one the back seats. The car was an old black convertible Mustang, the roof down.

"You getting in or what?" Troy asked me.

I hoisted myself over the car, and landed on the soft, leather seat. "What, did you guys steal this?" I questioned Chad, as he pealed out of the gravel driveway.

"Nah," he shook his head. "We're not that badass. My dad's the genius who's been fixing this nineteen sixty seven thing up since he was like twenty, but he's also the moron who leaves the keys just sitting on the counter."

I shook my head, laughing. I never would have pictured myself doing this; in a car with three people I never would have looked at in California. Taylor was a smart, well-put-together girl who was down to Earth. Chad was an insanely funny jock, who was nice, so I probably wouldn't have been friends with him. And Troy. He was just... I don't know. But _he_ probably wouldn't have looked at _me_.

"I can't believe I'm missing the Bio test because of you guys today," Taylor complained.

"I can't believe I'm dating someone who cares more about some test than ditching a day of school to hang out with her friends."

"I came didn't I?" she asked, glaring at Chad.

"That's right," Chad grinned, wrapping his arms around Taylor's shoulders.

"Sorry about them," Troy said to me. "They're gonna be really annoying, but I didn't have a car so..."

"It's fine," I laughed. "They seem cool."

"We _are_ cool," Chad rectified me from the front seat.

"Chad," Taylor sighed, clearly frustrated. "What did I sat about being narcissistic?"

"What did I say about using words to describe me that I don't know the meaning of?"

She sighed. "Self-centered, egotistical."

"Again, don't use words I don't understand!"

"I swear they're four year olds," Troy whispered to me.

I had a feeling today wasn't going to be some regular boring day. It was going to be quite interesting.

--

So far we went to some pancake house and stuffed ourselves with the fluffy food and sugary syrup. Chad ate more than I think I ever had in one day. The waitress, who looked to be about sixty, gave us weird looks as teenagers all walked in on a school day, and a non holiday. Currently we were on the highway and they were taking me to a place I was told was a surprise. They promised me it would be fun though.

"Can't you guys just tell me where we're going?" I begged.

Troy shook his head. "Nope. So, stop asking," he grinned.

I sighed, "It's not fair that all of you know where we're going except me."

"It's part of the package deal of being the new girl," Chad told me. Taylor slapped him across the chest.

"Don't be an ass."

"Now, I know what _that _word means."

"Good, 'cause you are one."

Taylor and Chad were a fun couple to be around. All three of them were fun. From Taylor and Chad bickering over something stupid, and then going back to being all lovey dovey, plus Troy's comments about everything they did. I don't think I ever laughed so much in two hours.

Troy looked over at me with a weird expression on his face. "You having fun?"

I nodded, smiling at him. "It's a lot better than school."

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep on me like you did last night. Literally."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "I was tired. And what about you? No sleeping?"

"Not a wink last night."

"How are _you_ not falling asleep?"

"I'm with you. I don't want to miss anything."

I grinned staring in his blue eyes. They were so pretty; they reminded me of the water in California. So blue... and perfect. The wind blew my hair around my face as Troy raised his hand to tuck it behind my ear, smiling at me.

"And you call me whipped, Troy," Chad snickered from the front seat.

"Leave them alone. Unlike you, he's nice to girls," Taylor warned him.

"I'm nice to you."

"Getting me flowers for my birthday once does not count."

"And a card!" Chad yelled, reminding her. "And it was a singing card. Those aren't cheap."

"Yeah, but _you_ are," Taylor growled.

"Just ignore them. They'll do this _all day_," Troy told me, so only I could hear.

--

Finally we were here, at least by Chad's words. He parked the car on the paved parking lot. The four of us got out as Taylor went to the trunk and picked up two picnic baskets. She handed one to Troy.

A picnic? Seriously? This is what we were doing on the day we ditch school. They were cool and all, but this was kinda lame.

"You losers coming?" Chad called, already walking up a tiny wooden bridge. Where were we going?

Troy grabbed my hand, as we followed Chad. That's when I saw what we were doing, and it was not lame. In front of us sat a boat. And it was huge. It was like mini yacht. It was white, with a brown bordering along the edges. It was really nice.

"Is this this your dads too?" I asked Chad.

"Let's just say he also keeps the keys to the yacht sitting around. Let's go."

We walked up the steps to the top of the boat, as Chad and Taylor went down stairs to where I guess Chad would be driving it. I squinted my eyes, blocking out the bright sun, and looked over at Troy.

"Do you guys always do this?"

"Not without Chad's parents," he smirked. "This is the first time I've been on here with Chad driving. So we're probably putting our lives in danger, just a heads up."

I giggled at Troy's joke. He was always making fun of him, and Chad picked on him right back. They were two really great guys, who were also hilarious. Plus great hair. They just couldn't loose.

"What do we have in there?" I pointed to the picnic basket.

"It depends on who packed it. If Chad did, you probably don't want eat anything in it. If Taylor did, some stuff might be edible, depends on how organic she went with it," he chuckled.

"Well, let's see."

Troy set the basket on a small table nearby and opened the top. There were bottles of water, and pop along with chips, cookies and other junk food. Also, there were a few apples and oranges.

"I'm gonna say Chad packed it but Taylor had to have some input," Troy guessed.

I took out the bag of cookies and opened it. I took a chocolate chip cookie out and popped it in my mouth. I offered Troy the bag, and he took it taking a few out.

I looked down seeing small waves forming under the big boat. Obviously, Chad had started the boat and we were going. Troy turned to me with a horrified look on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking around for some guy standing there with a knife or something.

"Hope you know how to swim. Captain Chad is driving."

I laughed. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

"You obviously don't know how clueless this kid can be," he said, taking another cookie out of the bag. "Get ready to jump overboard."

I shook my head, laughing. This day was perfect. I never would have thought I would think that without any sarcasm.

**A/N: Haha, I loved writing about Chad and Taylor. Review, please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pulling my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head, I lied down on the boat, letting the sun warm my skin. I was in great need of a tan. Unfortunately though, I would end up with a messed up tan line. I was wearing shorts and a simple tank top. It wasn't that bad. Some things Josie picked out were somewhat wearable.

I felt something land on my stomach, it was a sandwich tucked in a bag. I looked up to see Troy sitting next to me, eating his own sandwich. He smiled at me, signaling to eat the food. Sitting up, I took the bread out of the bag. I picked up one of the lower corners to see it was peanut-butter and jelly.

"Peanut-butter and jelly?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's the most amazing sandwich ever invented," Troy promised, taking a bite of his.

"I probably haven't ate this since I was eight." My lunch usually consisted of something at some cafe in Los Angeles. Something low in calories and fat, and not some sugary jelly on white bread.

"Well then you know what you're missing."

I laughed taking a bite. It was good. I missed the simple things in life; going out on a boat, hanging out with friends and not having people with cameras following you. And peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches were nice too.

"It's good, huh?" Troy said to me.

I nodded, swallowing the food. "It'll pass," I smiled.

As the day progressed, the fun I began having here also did. The last time I had this much fun was probably the day I spent with Sharpay before I was forced to come here. I never would have pictured this. Me, and a cute boy I met here on a boat enjoying peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" Troy asked me randomly.

I looked over at him with confusion in my face. "What?"

"Well I figured we could still play Truth. Pick one."

"Vanilla," I shrugged.

"You're nuts," he rolled his eyes. "Chocolate is so much better."

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes, eating the last of my sandwich. "Do you sing in the shower?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed.

"I don't know. I wanna know."

"Why? Having thoughts of me in the shower?" he smirked.

"You wish," I scoffed. "Just answer the question."

"Right now you're so picturing me in the shower," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not," I lied shaking my head. Truthfully I was.

"Sometimes," he confessed. "What about you? You belt it out in the shower?"

"Now who's picturing who in the shower?" I challenged.

He shrugged, a cocky smile on his face. "What are you gonna do about it? Put some pictures in my head?"

"No, perv," I shoved him. "How horny are you?"

"You still didn't answer _my_ question," he told me.

"That was _not _my question!" I shreiked.

"Mhmm," he nodded not believing me. "I'm sure."

I sighed, "This game has gone completely out of hand."

He laughed, squinting the sun out of his eyes. "It's fun. I get to know more about the mystery of Gabriella Montez."

--

Taylor came up the top of the boat, a pair of sunglasses on her face, and her hair windblown. "You guys wanna go in the water?"

Troy shot up, grinning. "I'm in."

"I don't have a bathing suit," I said.

"We don't swim with clothes on, Gabriella. We go naked," Troy told me a completely serious expression on his face.

"He's joking," Taylor said. "Stop being an asshole, Troy."

"It comes naturally," he shrugged.

Taylor turned to me, annoyed at Troy. "I brought a bathing suit you can use if you want."

"Oh thanks," I smiled.

Taylor led me to a small room in the back of the boat and handed me a bikini. It was a simple white one, with silver circles on the bottoms where your hip would be. I said thank you to her once more and went into the small room.

I was closing the door when Troy barged in saying, "I have to see the before and after."

"Get out," I laughed, pushing him away.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Troy," Taylor warned him.

Walking out of the room I tossed my clothes on a chair. Troy was standing there in board shorts, shirtless. Wow. His abs were gorgeous and his arms were so defined.

"The after is so much better," I heard Troy mutter.

I tried holding back my smile. "You're such a horny teenager."

"For you," he whispered.

"Troy!" Taylor whined. "She's gonna stop hanging out with us if you rape her in your mind every time you see her!"

"What?" he asked. "Like she's not checking me out?"

"I'm gonna up there," I pointed to the top of the boat, wanting to vanish from this awkward situation.

When I reached the the end of the steps, I heard footsteps slapping behind me. I glanced to see it was Troy. He smiled at me, walking next to me. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that," he laughed. "But you can't blame me. I'm a guy." He lifted his strong arm and lied it on my shoulders lazily.

I looked down at the water. "You're unbelievable."

"Every girl says that," he praised himself, setting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ew," I groaned, lifting his toned arm off of me. "TMI."

He let out a chuckle. "Ready to go in?"

Before I had time to react, my feet left the surface below me, and I was over Troy's shoulder, staring at his butt. He ran to the edge of the boat, and threw me overboard. A scream escaped my mouth as I went into the water. When I was engulfed with the water, I saw someone else jump in. Reaching the surface I saw it was Troy.

I splashed him with water. "That was not cool!"

"Please," he rolled his eyes. "You were dying for me to do it."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Incoming!" Chad yelled as he leaped off the side of the boat in cannon ball form and plunged into the deep water. When he came back to the surface, his afro was patted down, dripping with water. It looked strange as he shook it out, and it turned into a big frizzy ball.

I laughed at his hair. "Nice look."

"You want it," he said, running his hands through it.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Sure."

"Taylor!" Chad yelled up at the boat. "Get your butt in here!"

She giggled, slipping her cover off. She gently climbed over the bar on the edge of the boat, and leaped off. She had on a bright yellow bikini, her hair down on her shoulders.

I floated on my back, letting the sun hit me. Maybe I could finally get somewhat tan. After I left California it seemed like I never got any darker. My skin used to glimmer off the sun, and have a little shine to it. But now it's just boring, with nothing to it. I moved my arms back and forth moving along in the water.

I felt fingers clasp my ankles as Troy pulled me under and a smile formed on my lips.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! The end was kinda weird on this one, I didn't know where to stop it, haha. Review, please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wrapping the towel around me, I ringed out my wet hair. I threw the wet bathing suit I borrowed in a pile with other used towels along with mine. I flipped my head over, gathering all my hair and pulling it up into a pony tail. I checked my phone and it was already two. We needed to get back soon, or else Dakota would rat me out if I wasn't home when she was.

"Chad," I called, walking into where he was driving the boat. "I need to get home."

"I know, we all do. I'm starting up the boat now," he smiled at me reassuringly.

I let out a sigh of relief, and turned around to bump right into Troy.

"Hey, Montez, watch where you're going," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, and shoved him out of my way. I sat down at the small table Taylor was at drinking a bottle of water. She twisted the white cap back on the bottle and looked at me.

"You have fun today?" she asked.

"Of course she did!" Troy answered for me. "I was here."

I shook my head laughing. "Yeah, I did. A lot of fun."

"So you're not totally repelled by Troy and Chad?"

"Not Chad," I shook my head. "Troy on the other hand..."

She chuckled, agreeing with me. "He's annoying."

"I hear you!" Troy yelled.

"Like I said," Taylor laughed. "Annoying."

--

Before I knew it, I was hopping out of the Mustang. Sadly enough, I had arrived back at Josie's. I heard someone else jump out of the car, their feet landing behind me. I turned my eyes to see Troy next to me.

"A gentleman always walks a lady to the door after they spent the whole day together," he said resting his arm on my shoulders.

"You consider yourself a gentleman?" I scoffed.

"Well I consider you a lady, so, obviously my standards aren't that high."

"You're such a jerk," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kidding. Trust me, you _are_ a lady." His eyes looked up and down my body.

"Again with the horny references!"

He had a half smile on his face as he looked into my eyes. "Is this where I'm supposed to kiss you?" We were now standing on the porch in front of the screen door.

I shook my head. "Only on a date."

"So I'll pick you up tonight?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said opening the door.

"Tomorrow's fine too."

"Goodbye, Troy," I called, letting the door shut behind me.

Walking into the house I saw Josie lounging on the couch, feet up on the cluttered coffee table. She had a magazine in her hands, folded back. I crept past her, the floor creaking under me. Great, I was caught.

"You feel better?" she asked, not even looking up from the magazine.

"Uhm, yeah. I just went out for a walk. I thought some fresh air would be good," I lied.

She now looked at me, her eyes peeking over the top of her glasses. "I'm not stupid, Gabriella. I knew you were out all day and you're now just getting home."

I bit my lip. "Are you gonna tell?"

She shook her head, a small smile on her somewhat wrinkled face. "As long as you don't do this all the time. Everyone needs an education," she added.

I nodded, "I won't. Thanks, Aunt Josie."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she said, going back to reading her magazine.

I bounced up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I decided to take a shower, not wanting to smell like that dirty water. And I didn't want to explain my wet hair. I thought a shower would be my best bet right now.

--

I heard the loud engine of the smelly school bus ride past, and then the front door opening and closing. Dakota was obviously home. I heard her and my aunt talking downstairs and then feet running up the steps. Dakota flew through the door and dropped her bag on the bed I wasn't on. She let out a frustrated groan, falling down next to her book-bag.

"What's with you?" I asked, flipping through one of the gossip magazines Josie was subscribed to. It seemed like you could find any magazine you wanted in this house.

"Girls here are not any better. They're just as stupid and annoying!"

"What happened?" I looked up from an article talking about some star being pregnant.

She sat up, her legs hanging over the side of the bed facing me. "So I had gym today and I was running my laps like we're supposed to. And there's this guy that was in the boys gym class and apparently the boys and girls always run laps together, so me and him are running together and these bitchy girls come up and they're like 'Look! She wants to hang out with him 'cause they both have dicks!', Dakota complained, making her voice higher when she imitated the girls. "They think I'm a guy!"

"So, who's the guy?" I asked, curious.

She rolled her eyes. "He's a friend. Don't freak out. Boys and girls are allowed to be _just _friends, Gabriella."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I waved my hand, showing that I couldn't care less about that concept. "So, what's his name? Is he cute, funny, tall, athletic, nice?"

"All of the above," she mumbled.

"What's his name?" I repeated.

"Jack Daniels."

"Seriously, Dakota. What's his name?"

"That is his name!"

"What parents name their kid after whiskey?"

She shrugged. "His, I guess."

So, Dakota Daniels," I teased.

"He's a friend, Gabriella!"

"Doesn't mean he won't become more," I smirked.

"Grow up," she laughed, throwing a pillow at me and walking down the steps.

--

My lack of sleep last night caused me to be extremely tired very early tonight. It was only about eight-thirty and I was already climbing the steps to the bedroom. My mother had made some kind of food-if you could call it that- for dinner. I didn't know if it was chicken, or turkey, or even if it was meat. I refused to eat it; my mother was the only one who took a bite out of it.

The look on her face spoke more than she ever could. She spit it out onto the plate in front of her and asked, "Pizza or Chinese?"

She ordered pizza, and the four of us- my mother, Josie, Dakota and myself ate it. My father was no where to be found, like usual. We don't really mention him, or speak about what he could be doing. My parents don't talk much anymore, except if they run into each other in the house, which was easy since it was so small.

My dad just slept here. I'm sure he was eating something somewhere else that served food that was edible.

My mother and father acted as if they weren't even married anymore. Back in California where we could afford for my mother to go out and get a new diamond necklace, or a new Chanel dress for every occasion, and go to her tennis club every afternoon they were happy. All of us didn't act like a family, but my parents always seemed like they were married, like they truly cared for one another. And I knew it was true because they acted like they loved each other even when they weren't in public at some party. Now, though, it seems like they don't even know each other.

Finally reaching the room, I opened the door and fell into the bed. For the first time I was happy to be here in this bed. The smell was fading and it wasn't that painful and hard to sleep on. It was actually sort-of comfortable.

This whole place was becoming comfortable; the people, the clothes, the school, Aunt Josie and her cat family, and most of all, Troy. Everything was beginning to grow on me, and I was perfectly happy with it.

**A/N: Blah! I'm sorry for all these filler chapters lately. There's going to be a certain visitor coming up soon. Review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This whole week of school seemed to drag on forever. There was a quiz in English I'm pretty sure I completely failed, I've been pounded with homework up to my neck by every teacher, and now in Science we had a project due in a week and we had to work alone. I was hoping to dump this on some smart kid in there, but no. I had to figure this whole thing out by myself.

It was now Friday, ninth period, and I was in study hall talking to Taylor like I do every day. Today, though, she was doing the talking while I attempted this Calculus homework.

"So, do you want to do something this weekend? I heard there's this party tonight, do you wanna go? Troy's going so-" Taylor began telling me.

"I'm not just gonna go because Troy will be there. You should stop using him as a bargaining tool," I warned her.

She shrugged, an innocent smile on her face. "I just thought it would make you want to go a little more than it would normally."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I told you I can't do anything tonight. I'm busy."

"And you never told me with what...," her voice trailed off, practically insisting that I tell her why I can't go to this crazy party.

I wish I could tell her. Tell her that my best friend, Sharpay Evans, is flying down here this weekend to see me and I have to keep an extremely low profile. "One of my friends from California is coming to visit me this weekend."

"What? I wanna meet her!" Taylor grinned.

"Uhm, well our weekend is pretty busy, but I'll call you," I lied. I would try not to talk to anyone here this weekend. All I needed was them to spot Sharpay and I together, put two and two together, and they found out who I really am.

She nodded and the bell rang, ending the week. "Alright then. I'll see ya," she said as she went the other direction to Chad's locker, and I went to mine.

Twisting my combination in, I opened the ugly metal door and took the bag off the hook dropping all of my folders in there. I stuck the two text books on the shelves in the locker and the pencil on the blue holder that hung on the inside of the door.

I felt someone behind me, as two hands covered my eyes and someone whispered in my ear, "Guess who."

"Gee, I don't know? Could it be Troy Bolton?" I giggled, turning around to face him.

"You're right! And your prize is-" he paused for dramatic effect. "A date with me!"

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling the bag onto my shoulder and closing my locker door. "I'm busy all weekend."

"Oh," he nodded, trying to hide that he was disappointed. "Not even like three free hours?"

I shook my head. "One of my best friends from California is visiting this weekend. What about next weekend?" I asked, hopeful. I really wanted to go out with him.

"Yeah," he nodded, still looking upset. "Next weekend."

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll see ya."

"Bye, Gabs."

--

When I got off the bus, I raced into the house and dropped my bag at the bottom of the steps. I needed to clean this place before Sharpay got here. It's embarrassing enough that we have to live in this shack, but at least it can look somewhat clean. Spotting the cluttered coffee table I began gathering all the magazines, newspapers, and coupons. I stacked them on top of each other and stuffed the pile in a drawer in the end table next to the couch.

"What are you doing, spazz?" Dakota asked, leaning against the wall and sipping a glass of water.

"Well, Sharpay is spending the weekend down here and I wanted it to look presentable."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "But don't expect me to help you," she added, spinning around and going upstairs.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen and saw a bunch of dirty dishes just sitting in the sink. I looked around for a dishwasher. No luck. This woman didn't even have a dishwasher?! She acted as of she was living in the seventies, with her beat-up hippie van, out-of-date kitchen and music choices.

"Hello, Gabriella," Josie smiled, walking into the kitchen. "How was your day at school?"

"Good," I nodded.

"When is your friend getting here?"

"Her plane lands around four, so about two hours."

"Is there anything I could do? I know this isn't the neatest house."

"Could you do the dishes?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I had to get to that anyway."

"Thanks, Aunt Josie."

"No problem, sweetie."

I went back into the living room with a damp washcloth to scrub the rings off the coffee table. I never would have thought that I would be cleaning a house my best friend was coming to. Well, I never would have thought I would be living in New Mexico too. This past month had been full of surprises. Suprises I never thought would make me happier. That night when my dad told me how our lives were going to change drastically and that we would be leaving California, leaving our money and rich friends behind I could have cried, but now when I look back I see that it's not that bad.

Leaving California was probably the best thing to happen to me, but now a peice of me from there is showing up here, and I have no idea what to expect.

--

I stared myself over in the mirror in the bathroom, twisting the cap of my lip gloss back on. I had denim shorts on, black flip-flops and a yellow tank-top. Sharpay probably has plans for tonight already and I'll be forced into something else. Probably something of hers. Something glittery and flashy. Who knows what her fashion taste is this week.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and I flew out of the bathroom and down the steps. I saw Josie getting up from the couch to get the door, but I was at the bottom of the stairs, with the door wide open.

"Shar!" I squealed, wrapping her in a hug. She looked like she was wearing a disguise in her blue jeans, sandals, grey T-shirt, baseball cap and sunglasses.

She stepped in the house, sliding her sunglasses down her nose. "This is where you've been living?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "This is my aunt Josie's house."

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip. "I feel for you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not that bad." I then saw that she had no bags with her. Nothing, not one piece of luggage. "Uh, where are your bags?"

"At the hotel."

"Oh, well there's a place for you to sleep, so-"

"Gabby," she laughed, cutting me off. "Did you really think we were gonna stay here all night? I got us a suite for tonight. We are going to be partying it up!" She giggled, looking me over. "You're gonna need to change. But, no worries, I have something for you at the hotel. Let's go." Grabbing my hand she started dragging me to the front door.

"Shar," I said, breaking her grip. "I can't just walk out of here. My parents-"

"Your parents will what? They used to see you walking in the door at three in the morning barely able to walk. They're not gonna care if you go out tonight."

"Things are different now," I lied. Things haven't changed at all lately. My parents were still oblivious to anything we did, but I really didn't want to go to some club and get drunk with Sharpay tonight.

"Well, just go make up some lie," she pressured.

"Sharpay, I don't know, I mean-" I paused, not knowing what else to say to her. I don't want to go partying tonight? Why can't we just hang out here?

"Alright," she sighed. "Just say you and me are going to one of your friends house. And we're sleeping over. We'll get away with it."

"Fine," I gave in. "I'll be right back."

**A/N: Sorry! This would have been up sooner, but there's a lot of stuff going on right now. Review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After lying to Josie and telling her that Sharpay and I were going to Taylor's house and sleeping over, she gave me a strange look, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Don't you think that they will recongize Sharpay?" she had asked.

"No," I shook my head. "We got it covered," I smiled.

Now we were in the private car Sharpay had rented on our way to the hotel suite. She held a small mirror in her hands, applying more lip gloss to her already shiny lips. She flipped her hair a lot too. And mostly she just stared at herself.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, pulling the mirror closer to her face.

"What?" I asked bored.

"I have a zit!"

"Oh no. Call the police," I mumbled, picking my nail.

"What's with you?" she asked, snapping the small mirror shut and dropping it into her large Jimmy Choo handbag, followed by her lip gloss.

"Nothing," I answered, staring out the tinted windows.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I plan on drinking enough tonight that I won't even remember that I'm in New Mexico." Her voice had a joking matter to it, but a trail of seriousness was in there too. I knew that I would have a drunk Sharpay on my hands tonight. I couldn't even remember the last time I drank so much I couldn't remember anything. But Sharpay drank. A lot. And when she does, she goes all out.

The car pulled to a stop, as the driver got out of the car, walking to Sharpay's side. He opened the door as she climbed out, me behind her. She secured the hat on her head and the glasses over her eyes.

"Thanks, Chuck," she said, walking to the hotel doors.

"Thank you," I smiled to him, catching up with Sharpay.

I'm sure his name wasn't Chuck. Sharpay has called every driver she has had that name since I could remember. I never understood why. As far as I knew there hasn't been a driver Sharpay has had that was actually named Chuck.

Slamming her hand down Sharpay rang the bell on the front desk when there was clearly someone standing there. He had his back to us, wearing black pants, a white button down shirt with a black vest over it. When the stranger turned around, my eyes widen. I wanted to evaborate right there.

"How may-" he began to say, but his face broke out in a smile when he saw me. "Hey, Gabby."

"Hi, Troy," I shyly said.

"You two know each other?" Sharpay asked, pointing back and forth between us.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's one of my friends."

She bobbed her head up and down, acting like she couldn't care less. "Well I have suite. Larson."

"Oh, I can't do that. I don't work the front desk," Troy told us, as a man walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, Troy," his deep voice said. He was balding at the top of his head, with a black suit on. "How may I help you ladies?"

"I have a reservation. Under Larson."

"Okay, then," he smiled, pressing keys on the keyboard. "Alright, here we are," he said handing Sharpay two room keys. "You have the master suite, room 900."

"Thank you," Sharpay said.

I held my Luis Vuitton tote in my hands, as Sharpay rolled her suitcase through the lobby and to the elevators. She pressed the button, calling an elevator for us. It dinged and the heavy doors opened. The door was almost closed when a tanned hand stopped it. The door opened back up and Troy stood there, smiling at me.

"You need help with your bags?" He stepped into the elevator, the door closing.

I lifted my arm to show him that I only had one bag. It only had the essentials in it for an over-night stay.

He shrugged. "Then I guess I'll make sure you two find your room okay."

"Oh god," I heard Sharpay mutter next to me, her eyes rolling.

"That's nice of you," I smiled.

The elevator doors opened and the three of us stepped out. Sharpay practically ran down the hall, stomping her flip flops. She was always Sharpay, no matter where she was.

"She seems...nice," Troy said next to me.

I laughed, "That's just Sh-" I stopped myself, realizing I almost said her real name. "Sharon. That's just the way Sharon is."

He nodded, as we stopped in front of the room. The door was left ajar, Sharpay not closing it all the way. "So if you and Sharon aren't doing anything tonight, do you think we could? Just you and me."

"Uhm, I'll text you." I wished I could get out of this thing with Sharpay tonight. Within the first ten minutes we're there, she'll find some guy and ditch me anyway.

"Alright," he smiled. "I should get back downstairs. I don't want to loose my job."

"Okay," I nodded. "See ya."

I walked into the big suite, looking around. It was huge. It had two beds, a small divider separating them. Two white couches facing each other, and there was a thin wall that had a waterfall in it that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

"You didn't tell me about how cute the boys were here!" Sharpay sounded stunned. "That Troy of yours...mhmm."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have dibs."

"Don't worry, I'll stay away," she laughed. "We better start getting ready though."

"Uhm, yeah, okay." I didn't want to ditch her for Troy. I honestly missed her. She's been my best friend since I could remember, and right now I was getting a taste of the rich life again and I didn't want to leave quite yet.

--

Frowning, I looked myself over in the mirror. I had on Sharpay's sequin halter dress. It was gold and landed right above my knees. My hair was down and fell down my back. I had to say I looked good, but I was uncomfortable. I rather be in my jeans and tank-top, not this flashy, skin-hugging dress.

"We are gonna have boys drooling," Sharpay stated, walking over next to me. She turned around, twisting her head around to see her butt. She wore a simple, short black dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ballerina bun, and she had hoop earrings in her ears.

"Yeah," I smiled, trying to show that I was excited for tonight.

"We better get going," she eagerly said walking over the bed grabbing her Armani sunglasses and a clutch that matched her dress. She held mine also, and handed it to me. Glancing at the clock I saw it was already nine-thirty. Hopefully, Sharpay wouldn't stand out too much wearing sunglasses at night.

We stepped into the elevator, and rode to the fifth floor, when someone else was getting on. When the doors opened, Troy stood there. I felt my lips turn up into a smile, as he stepped in next to me. He looked me up and down, and shook his head. "You're date is _very_ lucky."

I laughed, "I don't have a date."

"Oh," he nodded. "Guys are gonna be all over you tonight."

"I'll handle it," I shrugged, as the doors opened. "I'll see ya later, Troy."

"Yeah, bye, Gabs."

Sharpay and I walked out of the hotel to the waiting car we had arrived here in. We slid in, and Sharpay removed her sunglasses, smirking at me, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are so annoying! When you see each other all you do is flirt."

"We do not," I objected.

"Oh, you're date is so lucky," she imitated Troy, using a deep voice. "Oh!" A fake giggle. "I don't have a date!" She made her voice high and squeaky when she pretended to be me.

"I don't sound like that."

"You might as well," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," I laughed, relaxing into the soft leather seats. "Where are we going?"

"A club I found online. It's over twenty-one, so here-" she paused, digging through her clutch and pulled out a fake I.D. with my picture on it.

"How did you get this?" I asked, impressed. "To get a fake I.D., the person has to be present for their picture."

"I have my...people," she smirked. "Wanda."

I looked down at the I.D. and saw, in fact, my name was Wanda Longstreet apparently. "Shar!"

She started laughing. "Sorry. It's funny."

"Who names their kid Wanda these days?"

"Yours obviously."

"What's your name?" It would probably be something, pretty and... normal for this day in age.

"Holly Oxford," she grinned. "I'm not a fan of the last name, but whatever. Holly's fine."

"You're unbelieveable."

"I know," she giggled, slipping her sunglasses on as the small car came to a stop.

**A/N: I know this was a little boring, but it had to set everything up for the next chapter. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

In the first twenty minutes, Sharpay found a few guys she decided would do for tonight, and went to go dance with them. Some guys came up to me, asking if they could buy me a drink, if I wanted to dance, and there were a few drunken, gross comments. I was sitting at the bar, stirring my drink with the skinny straw, bored out of my mind. I rather be on that date with Troy I was offered, than here with drunk perverts.

I got up off the stool, my clutch tucked under my arm, and walked to the dance floor looking for Sharpay. I decided to lie to her would be the easiest. It would turn out bad if she really knew where I was going.

I saw her once pulled up blond hair flying around her face. She had her butt against a guy's... front. That's so gross. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to me, smiling.

"Hey, Gabs! I was looking for you!" she yelled over the music, her breath smelling of every alcoholic drink imaginable.

"Hey," I shouted into her ear. "I think I'm gonna go. I met this guy and we're gonna go for a walk."

She gave me a weird look. "A walk? A little G-rated, don't you think?"

I shrugged, not caring what she thought. I haven't met one guy here that didn't creep me out. "I'll meet you at the hotel?"

She nodded, "Bye, Gabby."

--

Getting out of the taxi I had finally managed to get, I was back at the hotel. I thanked the driver and handed him the money I owed. The doorman held the door open for me, when I walked in. While I was digging through my clutch for the room key, and praying that Sharpay didn't have both, I ran right into someone.

"Sorry," I said, looking up to see who it was.

"Hey, Gabby," Troy smiled.

"Hi."

"You back from your date already?"

"I told you I didn't have a date," I repeated, happiness in my voice.

"Well, my shifts over, I'll see ya at school?" He sounded like he meant for me to answer, like he wanted me to object to him leaving.

"Does that date with you still stand?"

His tan face broke out to a grin, as he nodded. "Of course, but I think you're a little over-dressed."

"Gimme ten minutes?"

"Meet me down here," he told me, as I made my over to the elevators.

After putting the pair of shorts I had worn earlier back on, and my yellow tank-top I was ready to go. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, tucked my cellphone and room key into my pocket, and I was out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator.

When the doors slid open, I saw Troy standing there leaning against the side of the front desk in jeans, and a T-shirt, holding his work uniform. Smiling at him, I walked over, asking, "What are we doing?"

He shrugged, "You'll see. Just let me go put these in my _new _car." He stressed the word new, obviously remembering our night with his old truck.

I laughed, recalling that night and followed him out to the parking lot. I watched as he reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a set of keys, stopping in front of a black Dodge truck. It didn't look like the newest car, but it was obviously nicer than his old vehicle. He opened the passenger door and threw his clothes in there, and closed the door behind him.

I gave him a puzzled look, my eyebrows scrunching together. "We aren't going anywhere?"

He smirked, "I already have plans for us. At the hotel."

"I'm scared," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, offering his hand. Biting my lip, I set my hand in his and our fingers interlocked as we went back into the hotel. I felt very... anxious. But the good anxious. I was eager and impatient. Most of all though, happy. And I'm pretty sure it had to do with the person's hand I was currently holding.

--

I sighed, not feeling very safe. Troy had forced a blind-fold on me, something that I tried to object to for a good five minutes, but he said we couldn't go on our date if I didn't wear it. We were climbing steps to a place I had no clue of. Troy was walking behind me, for my safety he insisted. I stopped, groaning.

"Can't I take this off?"

"Absolutely not," Troy spoke.

"But I can't see, and my feet hurt. I-" Before I could finish my sentence a small yelp escaped my mouth as my feet left the stair under my feet, and I felt Troy's arms under me.

"Better, princess?" I could sense a joking matter to his tone.

"Oh, this is so much safer!" I sarcastically commented.

I heard him laugh, as he started to walk up the steps again. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Just trust me."

"So my life is in your hands? I feel so protected."

"Hey," he warned. "I'd protect you."

"I know," I grinned, wrapping my arm around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. "I trust you."

Troy walked about three more steps, and stopped. I lifted my head to look at him, even though this stupid blindfold was still covering my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We're here," Troy spoke, happily setting my feet back down on the platform. I reached to take my blindfold off, but Troy's hand caught mine. "Not yet," he laughed.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Then what are we doing?"

I heard a squeak, like a heavy door being pulled open. Then Troy's hand was on my back guiding me. I heard the squeak again and then a bang, like the big door was closing. Troy reached up, untying the black blindfold.

My eyes widen, and a smile grew on my face as I looked around at what Troy had set up. There was a tiny round table set up in the middle of the huge roof, a red rose in a clear vase sitting in the center, with tiny white lights laced around the area. It was so pretty. And now I see why Troy really wanted to take me out tonight. He had all of this set up.

I turned to look at him. "You did all this?"

He shrugged. "It depends if you like it."

"I love it."

"Then, yes, I did do it," he grinned.

"It looks great."

"Thanks. You hungry?"

I nodded, already walking over to the table. Pulling one of the two chairs out, I sat down, scanning over the food choices. It was covered with large silver round tops, hiding the food. He really went all out. Picking up the handle, the smell of the food filled my nose. It smelled like... potatoes? And chicken.

It was chicken nuggets and french fries. A small smile grew on my lips as I looked at Troy who was already in his seat, chewing on a french fry. "A happy meal?" I asked.

"They make you happy," he smirked.

I shook my head at his cheesiness. "Way to be corny."

"What, like you don't like this?"

I bit my lip. I never would have ate this with Sharpay. Most likely tonight we would be having lobster or something at some fancy restaurant. She would have never ate chicken nuggets and greasy french fries on a roof. And up until I met Troy I wouldn't have either. A lot of things I do would never have happened if I didn't move to New Mexico.

"It looks good," I smiled honestly. I reached for the ketchup and squirted some onto the plate.

"So, where's your friend?" Troy spoke, still eating.

I shrugged, "Out with some guy." It wasn't a total lie. She was out, and she was with guys, just multiple guys.

"So, it's just us?" he asked, a hopeful smile growing on his face.

"You and me," I smiled back.

"I like the sound of that," he said softly, and I had to hold back the huge grin beginning to appear.

**A/N: The end is cheesy, but whatever! And thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome. And thank you to dessertluver7 for all your reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I swear there was a permanent smile glued to my face. All night all I have done is grin back at Troy like some pathetic, hopeless puppy. We were currently laying on the ground up on the roof, staring up at the night sky splattered with bright stars. I never took the time to do this when I was back in California. Sharpay would have laughed at me and tell me to get my ass off the ground and go out.

"So," I heard Troy say next to me.

I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

"You must be having fun. You've been smiling all night."

I shrugged, staring back up at the sky. "So have you."

I was beginning to really enjoy tonight. Even though my best friend was visiting, and I kinda just ditched her, I was still happy, content and I was having fun. Everything seemed perfect, until my phone started ringing. Sharpay's ringtone.

I quickly answered, "Hey."

"Gabby," her voice was whiny, and she sounded drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

There was a slight giggle on the other end, and she answered, "Nooooo."

I sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now. But if I didn't go back and get her one of those guys could easily take advantage of her. And she's only seventeen, and I'm sure they were all at least twenty-five.

"Oh, Gabby!" she whined. "I have no way home. I can't find Chuck." Her words were jumbled together, and she was slurring.

"Where are you?" I asked, already regretting it.

"At the club." I could barley understand, her speech was so mumbled.

"I'll be there soon." I closed my phone, and tried to remain calm. It wasn't a big deal. My drunk best friend only ruined the first date with a guy I really liked.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, once I hung up.

"Sharon's kinda... stuck," I explained, proud of myself that I remembered to use her fake name.

"And, what, drunk?" He seemed to be amused by this.

I nodded, embarrassed. How must this look? I told him that she was out with guys, and now she's drunk. I probably look like a slut, now that Sharpay does. So, this was the first and last date I'll ever have with Troy.

"I better get going," I spoke, my face heating up. Pushing myself off the soft blue blanket Troy had brought, I stood up, going over to the big door.

"Hey, wait," I heard Troy say behind me, then appear at my side. "Dealing with drunk is usually a two-man job. I'll come with you."

I smiled up at him, gracious for his care. "Thanks."

--

Jumping out of Troy's truck, I closed the door behind me, already walking into the club. When I arrived at the door, the bouncer stopped me. I looked back at Troy, and he mouthed that he'll wait. I gave him a thankful smile, and handed the bouncer my fake I.D. He gave me a skeptical look, but just shrugged, handed the card back to me and let me in.

I definitely looked out of place here. I was in jean shorts and a tank top, not some short, tight dress like every other girl here had on. It was hard to see in here with the lack of light and crowd of people who refused to move. And I needed to find Sharpay. I just hope that she's still here.

It's been twenty minutes, and I still haven't found her. I've searched everywhere in here. Looking, and walking all over the dance floor, checking the bar, tables, and the bathroom. Even the male bathroom. After five minutes of convincing myself, I built up the guts to do it.

She wasn't in there. But a guy was, and his face looked like a little surprised.

Blushing, I walked out.

Now what was I supposed to do? I decided that I'd go back to Troy and see if he had any luck of seeing her outside. Making my way through the crowd for what seemed like the hundredth time I reached the door, and was greeted with the cool night air, not some hot, loud area. Looking up and down the street I saw Troy's parked truck. I quickly walked up to it, but when I was halfway there I felt a slim arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Gabby!" the blond slurred. Her hair was messy, and her dress was now hanging loosly off her body.

My eyes widen in horror. My best friend looked and smelled like a dirty drunk. "Shar?"

"The one and only," she grinned. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of nowhere in Mexico?" Sharpay asked, having no clue what was going on.

"_New_ Mexico. And-"

"There's another Mexico?!" Sharpay screeched.

I sighed, trying not to scream in her face. "We're gonna play a game okay?"

"Okay! Nothing lame though."

"Of course not," I shook my head. "So you remember how we always tell guys fake names when we went to clubs?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, her eyes becoming lazy.

"Well, we're going to do that right now, okay? Your name is gonna be Sharon."

"Sharon?" she asked. "Why can't I be something else?"

"It's just Sharon, okay!" I snapped.

"Okay, relax."

"Let's go," I grabbed her arm, and began dragging her to the truck. I was fed up with this. Her ruining my date with Troy, and now I have to deal with her drunken self. I never knew we were this bad. I was always too trashed to realize anything going on.

I opened the back door and helped her in it, then closed the door, and climbed into the passenger seat. I was so embarrassed. Who's first date is completely ruined by their famous best friend, who can't let anyone know they're famous, who is too drunk to function. I was angry with Sharpay too. Wait till tomorrow morning, when she'll have the hangover of her life. I'll be sure to talk extra loud, and let a lot of sunlight into the room.

""I'm sorry about her," I apologized.

"Gabby," he said, a small smile on his face. "You've said that at least twelve times tonight. It's fine. You can't leave your best friend like that."

"Yeah, but my best friend shouldn't be calling me drunk asking me for a ride when I'm on a date with a guy I really like."

"So you really like me?"

I shrugged, smiling, "I guess."

"I don't have to guess. I know I like you, Montez."

I bit my lip. He always knew what to say to make me blush, or make me feel better. I don't know if he had some radar in his head, telling him what to say or when to smile at me, but he always knew.

--

Currently, we were sitting in traffic. A lot of traffic. It was bumper to bumper and it was annoying. It's been like this for about forty minutes. Sharpay was laying in the back mumbling random things that made no sense. Luckily, she hasn't blown her cover, or mine, yet. But paranoia was starting to take over me.

"What's your favorite place in the world?" Troy asked me, out of the blue.

"Truth again?" I smiled.

He nodded, shrugging. "There's nothing better to do."

I had to think about this one. He usually gave me ones that made me think. Then, it popped into my mind, and the smile grew a little bigger at the memory. "There was this house that we lived in before we moved into the one we just moved out of, and I loved it. It wasn't the biggest house, but it was cozy, you know? And it had this welcoming feeling in it. And I loved my bedroom I had there. There so many holidays and funny memories that happened there."

Troy half smiled at me. "You do move around a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Guess I do." There was a pause in the conversation, but I broke it when I thought of a question to ask Troy. "If you were invisible for one day, what would you do?"

"Rob a bank," he answered, no hesitation at all. "Or scare people. Like knock things over or something."

"Wow," I laughed. "Have you thought about this before?"

"Maybe."

It was then we heard gagging and coughing from the backseat. I turned around to see Sharpay hanging over the seat, her hands holding her up. Her blond hair acted like a curtain as it surrounded her face, and I watched as puke left her mouth, landing all over the floor of the backseat and some of it landing on the seat.

Troy made a disgusted face, as he hit a button and one of the windows in the back went down. Sharpay saw this, and did the obvious move. She crawled across the seat, hanging her head out the window, and continued throwing up.

Tonight was perfect. Who would have guessed that my first date with Troy would include Sharpay Evans in the backseat puking her brains out?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again! And thank you to canyoufeelitnow for all your reviews. I would have had this one up sooner, but I had a little bit of a writer's block, haha. Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I could have killed her. Easily. Anger and frustration was growing in me, and it was becoming impossible to hold back. I wanted to scream in her face, ask her what was wrong with her. She was so selfish and drunk! I was sick of it.

We had finally managed to get Sharpay into the hotel room, and into bed, her dress and heels still on. After, Troy and I went out to the small balcony. Sitting on the soft chair, I stared up at the sky. It was a habit of mine now.

"Tonight's been a little weird, but I had fun," Troy confessed. "But if it was with any other girl, I would have hated it."

I shook my head, laughing. "You call this fun? Dealing with some sloppy drunk and then having her puke all over your truck."

"Okay, so that could have been left out."

"You're really cool. I don't think any other guy would have delt with this tonight," I told him, completly honest.

"I don't think any other girl could have managed to get herself into this kind of situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're different than other girls. I think that's why I like you so much," he smiled, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands that were rested on my lap. "I like you too."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this," he spoke boldly and attached his lips to mine.

I was a little shocked at first; I would have never guessed he would do something like that. It's not I don't enjoy it. I'm happy that we finally kissed, and I'm happy that it's not awkward, it's like we moved in perfect rhythm together.

We both pulled back and I looked up at him to meet his blue eyes, while a smile formed on my lips he had just kissed. I had to tell myself to breathe.

"I really wanted to do that," he confessed.

"Me too," I bit my lip.

For the rest of the night, Troy and I sat outside just watching the stars like we were doing before Sharpay had ruined everything. My head was resting on his shoulder while I was forcing myself to stay awake, but it was becoming impossible. My eyes felt like a million pounds and I just wanted to keep them closed and fall into a deep sleep.

I was half asleep when I felt Troy lift me from the seat, and heard the door open softly and then close. I wish I could open my eyes to see what he was doing, but I felt the bed under me, and then blankets covering me. I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't force myself to open my eyes no matter what.

I was just drifting back into dreamland when I heard soft footsteps and a door closing quietly.

--

I rolled over, half of my face snuggled into the pillow while I peeked open my left eye to see the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. It was five minutes after noon. I lifted my head from the white pillow and saw that Sharpay was still passed out, drool falling from her lip gloss smudged mouth. Today she'll endure the hangover of her life. She drank enough for six acholoics last night.

I forced myself out of the comfy bed and walked over to the tall window, pulling the blinds back and letting the bright sun into the room. I would not make today easy on Sharpay. Spotting a stero across the room, I went over to it, putting the first radio station on. It was some girl singing about losing a boy to some other girl. I really wasn't payting attention, I just turned it up.

I saw Sharpay's blond hair fly out of the blanket, as her eyes remained closed and yelled over the pumping music. "Gabby! Turn it off!"

I ignored her, gathering my clothes and shoes that were aimlessly threw onto the floor. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I noticed that I was in the same clothes as last night, but really I couldn't care less.

Just as I was going to walk out of the door, I heard complete silence, as the music was cut off. I turned around to see Sharpay standing there in her dress from last night, barefoot, and her hair flying in ten different directions.

"What the hell?" she spoke, her glare speaking more than she ever could.

"What?" I snapped back.

"It's pretty obvious that I would have the hangover from hell today and you decide to blast music and open the curtains. What the hell?"

"Well if you didn't drink to the point where you can't even walk, you wouldn't have a hangover. Do you know what you did last night?"

"No...," Sharpay admitted, confused.

"You just ditched me, I left, and me and Troy were kinda in the middle of our first date when you call me, completely drunk. I'm not babysitting you, you're supposed to be one of my best friends. I should not have to drop what I'm doing to come and get you because you drank too much to function. We're seventeen years old, Sharpay! This stuff shouldn't happen!"

Her blood-shot eyes looked at the floor, as she drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know what that looks like?" I sighed. "My best friend from California gets hammered the first night she's here. I really like him, Sharpay. And I have to _live_ here."

"I thought things were going to be like they were before." She shook her head, and sniffled. "I thought that I would have my best friend back. The one who I played guys with, and got drunk with and got away with everything."

"I'm not like that anymore. This whole thing changed me. I don't want to get drunk, and hook up with guys I just met. I want to be a teenager."

Sharpay slowly nodded. "Can I make it up to you and Troy?" A small smile formed on her lips, as her hazel eyes filled with hope.

"What?"

"A date, all expenses on me."

I grinned, walking over and giving my best friend a hug. "It's the least you can do," I laughed.

--

It was about two in the afternoon when I walked through the door of Josie's house. I smelled something cooking in the oven, but I couldn't make out what it was. It did not smell good though.

"There you are," said Dakota, standing on the steps. "I kinda need your help."

My eyebrows scrunched together, as I tried guessing what she could need in my head. "With what?"

"Just come upstairs," she ordered, spinning around and running up the steps.

I was confused, obviously. Dakota never asked me for help, with nothing. We don't really talk that much. Well, until we got here. It seems like we started acting like actual sisters when we moved here. But it could be the small house we're crammed into.

Reaching the bedroom I asked, "What do you need?"

Dakota was pacing around the room, playing with her fingers and not making eye contact. "So you remember that Jack kid I told you about that one day?" she asked nervously.

A knowing smile began creeping onto my face. "Yes," I nodded.

"Well he kinda asked me out on a date, and usually I'm not like this with boys, but I am with him. And I need help 'cause I have no idea what to wear, what to talk about, how my hair should look and-" she stopped, taking a breath of air. "Can you help me?"

"Oh, Dakota!" I squealed, running over to give her a hug. "You have your first date! That's so cute!"

"Yeah," she looked down, her face turning red. "So, you'll help me?"

"Of course!" I agreed. "First, your outfit."

Walking over to the small closet we shared, I looked on her side and began looking through what she had. Her clothes weren't actually that bad; just converse and band shirts mostly. Her wardrobe was just different from mine.

I never would have guessed that the demon would actually get asked out on a date, and I never would have thought that she would ask me for help. Her sister who couldn't pay attention to anything but herself. But I'm changing. And I'm loving the new me.

**A/N: I know this was really, _really_ late and I will take the title of worst updater. I'm sorry for it being so late, it's just that I had writer's block, and when I finally got over it I was leaving for vacation. Review please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was now Monday morning and Dakota and I were sitting at the small kitchen table eating cereal before heading off to school. My mother and father were MIA, which they seemed to always be. I've talked to my dad, maybe, three times since we've moved here. I never see him anymore. Before we moved it's not like we were the closest a daughter and father could be. Really our relationship was horrible, but I at least talked to him every day and saw him.

And my mother. Well as far as I know, she has three jobs. She leaves the house around five in the morning and doesn't return until about eleven at night. And in those six hours at home she finds time to eat, shower and sleep. I have no idea how. I don't see much of her anymore either. Usually, it's just me, Dakota, Aunt Josie and those ugly, annoying cats. But I'm growing used to them.

Hearing the gravel move around and crunch, I quickly swallowed the last of my cereal, yelling goodbye to Josie as Dakota and I ran out to the bus. But we weren't greeted with a big yellow vehicle. Instead it was black truck. Troy's truck. Smiling, I walked up the passenger window that was down, as music from the radio quietly floated around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, squinting from the early sunlight.

"Thought you might want a ride than riding the bus."

"I'd love one," I agreed, opening the door, but looked back at Dakota who just stood there giving me a look that said I should ask if she wants a ride too.

But Troy beat me to it. "You can come too," he chuckled, as he leaned to see my sister. "Dakota right?"

"So she talks about me?" she laughed, opening the door to the backseat behind me. "I'm not as bad as she says I am."

"Yeah, your ten times worse," I joked, closing the door as Troy drove off.

--

When we arrived at the school, Dakota practically flew out of the truck and ran over to a group of kids that looked about her age. She actually made friends, which always seemed to surprise me. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she wasn't the most outgoing and friendly person. I walked over to Troy's side, meeting him and we went to the bottom of the concrete stairs, climbing them.

We were halfway up when I heard my name being yelled by a very happy Taylor. "Gabriella!"

Turning around, I tried not laughing at how ridiculous she looked. She had on wedges with a small heel and was trying to run in them as fast as possible, while balancing two text books and her heavy school bag.

"Do you know what today is?!" she gasped, now next to me.

"No. But the way you're acting I'm sure it's something important."

"Prom tickets go on sale!"

Prom? Here in New Mexico? My mind had a million different thoughts in them. Do I actually want my senior prom here, not in California? Where would I find the money for a dress, to get my hair done and a ticket? The coffee shop was under construction, so I currently had no job.

"How much are they?" I asked, praying they weren't that expensive.

"A hundred that includes the actual dance and dinner," Taylor told me.

A hundred dollars, plus a dress. That could equal to about two hundred dollars. Money we did not have. And I wanted to go to prom here. I was slowly giving up on the dream of going back to California. And even faster I was giving up the hatred I felt towards New Mexico.

"You still with us?" Troy joked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I smiled, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Well I have to go meet Chad," Taylor said, turning around and running up the steps. "See ya."

While Troy and I followed Taylor at a slower pace, I was pulled back into my thoughts. I would need a date to prom obviously. And I was hoping that Troy would ask me, but what if he didn't? What if that kiss wasn't anything to him, or what if he didn't like me the way he said he did?

"Gabs," Troy said and I noticed we were already in front of my locker. "Are you okay? You seem so out of it."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just tired."

"Right," he grinned. "I'll see ya," he said spinning around and walking to the other end of the hall where his locker was.

Sighing, I twisted the lock putting my combination in. This whole prom thing has got me going crazy and I hate it.

--

It was ninth period and I was being tortured in study hall. Taylor would not give the whole prom thing a rest. She would not shut up. Even when I tried to change the subject she would find some way to turn it back to the upcoming prom.

"So, I do not get this math homework," I said, trying to concentrate on the numbers and equations on the paper.

"Well, we never get homework the week of prom, which is good because people get _so _stressed."

"Can we not talk about prom for five minutes?" I mumbled, my annoyance level reaching a higher point.

"It's okay to be nervous. I mean I'm sure Troy will ask you."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't even know if I'm going."

"What?" Taylor gasped. She seemed completely shocked and taken back that someone would actually pass up their prom. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "It's just prom."

"Just prom?" she repeated my words, only disgust lingering in her tone of voice. "Prom is the highlight of our high school years! You can't miss it!"

"I'm sure I'll live."

"Gabriella, you are not skipping out on prom," she spoke.

"I can if I want."

"No you can't, I'll find you a date!" she announced very perky.

"What? No-" Before I had time to object to anything the bell rang and Taylor ran out the door before I even got all my books in my arms. This wasn't going to end well, I could already sense it.

--

I was throwing my bag over my shoulder, closing the locker door when Troy walked up to me, his hands resting on my hips as he whispered in my ear, "I heard you're not going to prom."

I bit my lip, turning to face him. He looked somewhat disappointed. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Did Taylor tell you?"

"Yeah, she gets into the whole school dance thing."

"I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically.

"Do you want a ride home?" Troy asked me, setting his arm around my shoulder.

"Anything is better than the bus. Even a ride with you," I joked.

"Why, thank you," he laughed.

Together we walked out of the school and down to the parking lot, his arm wrapped around my shoulder while I had the biggest smile on my face. But it faded somewhat when prom entered my mind for the tenth time today.

**A/N: I'm sorry updates have been slower lately. I'm kinda stuck, it feels like I should end this soon, but I don't feel like Gabriella's and Troy's relationship has been told. Blah, I hate when this happens! Review, please. I need them, hah.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I loved when Troy and I were together. It was like every piece of stress from my life melted away, and all that mattered was us. He made me feel happy and like nothing bad was going to happen as long as I'm with him. Currently we were sitting in his truck, licking our ice cream cones, with a comfortable silence around us.

"Who do you want to go to prom with?" Troy asked, not even making eye contact with me, just staring at the busy road.

"Wh-what?" I was caught off guard with this. Was this his way of asking me or something?

"Truth never really ended. And now you have to answer that question honestly."

I took a deep breath, "I really can't see myself at prom."

"Well, if you had to picture yourself there, who are you with?"

"You," I bit my lip, trying to control my face from turning red.

"Great," he grinned.

"Was that you asking me?"

"No," he laughed. "I just wanna make sure you'll say yes before I ask you."

I shook my head, "You're the weirdest person ever."

"Then I guess you're going to prom with the weirdest person," he smirked.

And I was perfectly fine with that. I knew for a fact that I would be at prom with Troy, but now all he needed to do was ask me, if that made any sense.

--

Lying on the bed, searching through my notes for an answer on my homework, I could hear muffled voices downstairs. I knew one of them belonged to my mother, and I was guessing the other was my father. Which surprised me that every single one of us were at home at the same time, and it wasn't three in the morning. It was about eight at night.

My mother's voice would rise occasionly but then lower, probably not wanting me or Dakota hearing them. I felt bad for Josie. She could hear them fighting loud and clear. Her bedroom was downstairs, and it sounds like my parents are bickering in the living room, right next to her.

The door opened and Dakota walked in, her hair wet still from her shower. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Will things ever go back to normal?" she asked silently, falling back onto her bed.

I shrugged, a sad smile-mostly for my sister's sake- on my face. "We're already at rock bottom. Good news is that we can only go up." When those words left my mouth, they seemed so false. I told myself every day that we couldn't possibly sink down any farther, but every day we went lower and lower.

I was done with all of this. I don't know how much longer I can handle lying to everyone. Lying to Troy. The guilt seemed to grow more and more, and pretty soon I was going to crack. Sometimes I caught myself wanting to scream the truth. I just want all of this to be over.

I just wish my family could be normal. For one night we could sit down and eat a family dinner, have a conversation about how all our days went. I was sick of popping something in the microwave at ten o'clock. And I was fed up with the lack of communication we have with each other. We barely ever talked. It seemed like it was only Dakota, Josie and I. I'm beginning to miss my parents.

"I can't deal with this anymore!" My mother's voice boomed throughout the small house.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Fix it! It's your fault we're in this situation, now you get us out of it!"

Those were the last words exchanged before we heard the front door slam close. And right now my mother is not the only one who can't deal with this anymore.

--

I was in between being asleep and being awake, when I heard a quiet buzzing sound. Groaning, I flipped over on my other side, thinking the noise would stop; it didn't, it only sounded louder. Listening to it again, I realized it was my phone.

"Answer that!" Dakota moaned across the room.

Lifting my arm, I searched for my phone, refusing to open my eyes. I felt it under my hand as I picked it up, answering. "I hate you," I mumbled, having no idea who it was.

"That's not something you're supposed to say to your prom date," Troy said on the other line, fully awake.

"Why are you calling me at-" I paused, finally opening my eyes to see the digital alarm clock said it was three-ten, "three in the morning?"

"I missed you," his voice was joking, but then he added, seriously, "Come outside."

I sighed, "I'm fine where I am. I don't wanna go outside."

"Gabriella, just get out here," Troy said before hanging up.

"If you don't go outside, you better pray your phone doesn't ring again," Dakota said, her face buried in her pillow.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up and getting out of the bed. "I'm going."

Carefully tip-toeing down the steps, I tried remaining as quiet as possible. Some stairs squeaked under me, but it seemed like no one heard me. The television wasn't on, so that meant Josie was in her room, and my parents couldn't care less what I was doing at three in the morning. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I unlocked the door and slipped through out to the chilly night air.

I saw Troy standing there, leaning against his truck in jeans and a simple t-shirt. That's when I looked down at my outfit of choice. I had on an oversized shirt with shorts under it, but you couldn't see them. Barefoot, I walked over to Troy.

His eyes scanned over me. "I should come visit you at this time more often. You don't even put pants on."

"I have shorts on," I glared. "Now there better be a good reason you woke me up and told me to come outside at this time."

"Would you like to join me at prom this year?" he smiled, pulling out a single red rose from his back.

"Troy," I whined, tired. "You couldn't wait four more hours?"

"So, that's a no now?"

"No."

"A yes?" he asked happily.

"No."

"So you don't want to go?"

"Yes-no-I-it's too early for this!" I complained.

Troy seemed to find my confusion amusing. "Gabby," he laughed. "Just answer the question. Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yes," I took in a deep breath.

"Good." His lips pulled back into a wide smile, as they connected with mine.

--

It seemed like every time I was with Troy in the early morning, I spent the rest of the time with him. And this time I did also. After I said yes to going to prom with him, for the second time, we climbed into the bed of his truck, looking up at the stars. But now the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, which meant I should sneak back in.

Sitting up, I moved my hair out of my face. "I should go back inside."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And I should go back home and find clothes I didn't spend all night in."

I smiled up at him, as he lent down and planted a kiss on my lips. "I'll be back to pick you up," Troy whispered against my lips.

"Okay," I nodded, swinging my leg over the side and jumping out, Troy behind me.

I quietly opened the front door, as I heard Troy's truck rumble to life and drive off. Stepping into the house, I closed the door. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Josie's bedroom door open.

"Oh, Gabriella, you're up," she spoke, her cow slippers slapping against the floor. "You can help me with breakfast."

Fantastic. I was at least hoping for another half hour of sleep. But I should have known. Whenever I'm with Troy, sleep was always out of the question. I should start getting used to it by now.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they really helped me get somewhat back on track. I really don't like this chapter, it seems really sloppy, and I rewrote it about three times, hah. Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Prom.

It was tonight. As I sat here eating my breakfast, I was trying to remain calm, but I was failing. I was a nervous wreck. I had finally squeezed the money out of my mother for the ticket, but she said that I was on my own for a dress and my hair.

I wasn't very worried, about my hair. I wasn't a professional, but I wasn't horrible with it. I decided I would just leave it natural; curly. Of course I would be sure to put a lot of hairspray in it so it stays perfect throughout the whole night. My make-up wouldn't be very heavy; just some blush, mascara and lip gloss. I never really wore a lot of make-up, only when I didn't have any other choice.

And for my dress, well, at first I was very, _very_ worried. But one night I was in bed, trying to think of ways I could get money so that I could afford a dress, and then it popped in my head. Instantly, I leaped out of bed, running over to the closet, hoping my mother didn't get rid of it or something. Pulling open the doors, I searched through the clothes, a huge grin forming on my face when I saw it hanging there in the back.

I carefully pulled it out, seeing that it was as perfect when I first bought it. I held the black, floor length dress Sharpay had bought me that day I found out that I would be moving here. The dress that I kept, wanting to have one thing from my rich life. And right now, I was so thankful that I didn't give it up. Or else I would have been so screwed right now.

"Gabby! Let's go! Troy is here," Dakota announced, as I got up from the chair, grabbing my bag and walking out the front door.

Climbing into Troy's truck, he smiled, leaning over and kissing me. I heard Dakota mumble an ew, and I'm sure an eye roll was threw in there too.

"You ready for tonight?" Troy asked, while driving down the road headed to East High.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I'm not too crazy about my date, but whatever."

He shook his head, smiling. "Very funny. But I know your date is crazy about you."

"Could you too get any more cheesy?" Dakota complained from the backseat.

"So how was that kiss with Jack last night?" I asked, trying to embarrass her.

"Shut up," she glared at me, her face blushing.

"You should have seen it, Troy. It was like make-out city or something."

"Gabby!" she groaned.

"I'm just giving him a visual."

"You two are always like this, aren't you?" Troy asked, finding humor in this situation.

"No, I'm the one who usually makes her mad," Dakota said.

--

"I mean I cannot believe our senior prom is already here! It's tonight," Taylor rambled. Every word out of her mouth today was about what she was wearing to prom, how her hair would look, and how she hoped Chad would behave at prom. Every thing was about prom with her today, and I was thankful it was ninth period because she was wearing me down.

"Am I the only one excited here?" she asked me.

"Oh, no," I shook my head. "I'm excited...and nervous," I spoke honestly.

"Nervous?" she questioned. "Why?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know." I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about tonight just didn't settle right with me, and I was beginning to hate this feeling. It seemed like something was going to happen, something not too good. And I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect, with no bad surprises, or twists. Just pure excellence.

"I'll see ya tonight, Gabby," Taylor spoke, getting up from her desk, following other students out of the room. I guess I didn't hear the bell.

Walking out of the classroom, I turned down the hall, headed towards my locker, when a strong arm caught me by the waist. The arm pulled me closer, capturing me in a kiss. He smiled, pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

"I can't wait until tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"Neither can I," I smiled.

We made our way to my locker and Troy lent on the one next to mine, staring at me while I put things in it, and took my bag out. "What?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just can't believe you said yes. I mean, you must be really dumb, no offense.

"Well, how can I say no to a guy who asked me twice, no matter how weird he is."

He laughed without humor. "Very funny. I just didn't feel like getting rejected."

"You sure know your way around things," I muttered, closing my locker, and leaning against it.

A smirk grew on his face, as his hands went to my hips and he inched closer to my lips. "I know my around _other_ things too." He connected our lips, and I lifted my arms, lacing them around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey, PDA whores," a voice said, "could I get a ride home?"

We broke apart to see Dakota standing there, looking at us with attitude written all over her face. I blushed at the nickname she used for us, and Troy laughed, telling her yes.

--

Troy pulled in front of the house, coming to a complete stop. As soon as it was safe, Dakota unbuckled her seat belt and was out of the truck in a flash, flying inside.

"I guess she didn't want to watch us do this," Troy grinned, leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"I can't imagine why," I said back, reconnecting our lips.

"I know," he agreed, "I find it fun."

I smiled into the kiss, as it grew deeper and deeper. We were in the middle of our make-out session when a soft tap was heard on the window. Troy groaned, pulling back, as I turned to see who it was.

Josie stood there in her purple robe, holding one of the many cats with a clueless smile on her face. I opened the door, a little embarrassed that my aunt just caught me in the middle of kissing someone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I'm going to need your help with dinner, Gabriella."

"Uh, yeah, okay," I agreed.

"Alright, so wrap it up," she spoke, putting her index finger in the air and flicking her wrist, her finger going in a twirl. She spun around and walked back into the house, barefoot.

"Oh my god," I mumbled. "She's so out of it sometimes."

"I think she's cool," Troy laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I better go in before she comes back out."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tonight," he told me, giving me a small peck.

--

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Dakota and Josie at the counter, preparing dinner. I could hear some Led Zeppelin song playing from the old radio, sitting on the table. The long antenna was pulled out, and the song was a little staticy.

"Gabriella, we're having steak tonight, is that all right with you?"

"Uh, well actually, I'm eating at prom tonight, and I really should go get a shower so I can be ready by seven."

"Oh, that's right," Josie said. "I keep forgetting that you're eating at prom. Well, I just cleaned the bathroom today, so you're in luck."

"Oh," I nodded. "Alright."

Spinning around, I went upstairs and went into the bedroom, getting all the things out that I would need tonight. I grabbed the clutch I had bought off the dresser and then proceeded to the closet where the dress was hanging. I took it out, looking it once again.

Tonight just seemed too perfect to be true.

**A/N: I feel like I'm ruining this story as it goes on, ugh. I really hate that it takes me forever to get one chapter out, but the past three chapters I just couldn't seem to get right. I rewrote this one twice, and changed things around about ten times. Let me know what you guys think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sliding the clear lip gloss over my lips, I looked myself over in the full sized mirror. My hair was down, in its natural curls. The black dress floated down to the floor, looking perfect. _This was it,_ I thought to myself. Prom in New Mexico with Troy Bolton. I was excited and nervous; two emotions I have grown used to when Troy is involved.

"Gabriella," Josie called up to me. "We need to take pictures, hurry down here."

Glancing once more at myself, I was hoping tonight would be as perfect as I always thought it would be. I knew it wasn't what I pictured when I was in elementary school, daydreaming I would be going with Brad Pitt or Leonardo DiCaprio, but I thought my date beat both of them. If you would have told me I would be going to prom with some boy in New Mexico, who's family makes the average amount of money any typical American family does, I would have probably laughed in your face, mumbling an ew.

"Gabriella!" Josie yelled again.

"I'm coming," I answered, grabbing my matching clutch-that I spent three days looking for- and walking, surprisingly, graceful down the steps in my heels; it's been forever since I've worn a pair.

While I was walking down the creaky steps I saw Josie standing at the bottom, her old polaroid camera in her hands. I was growing fond of her "retro things", they were unique.

Raising the old camera, the flash went off, blinding me for a moment. When I stepped off the last step, another flash went off, causing me to see spots flash before my eyes in blue, red, and purple. She really should learn how to use updated equipment, but it would be very strange seeing my aunt Josie texting on a cellphone, or holding a digital camera.

Dakota was smirking at me, standing there in her usual jeans and band t-shirt. "You look...nice," she complimented, but sounded like she had to force a positive word out of her.

"Thanks," I smiled. That's probably one of the kindest things I had ever heard from my sister. She was Dakota after all.

I peeked into the living room and then into the kitchen. Maybe there was some part of me thinking my parents might actually be here to see their oldest daughter go off to her senior prom. But I should have known it would never happen. They didn't even come to my pre-school graduation, they sent the current nanny.

There was a soft knock at the door as Josie turned to answer it. I felt myself break into a huge grin when I saw Troy standing there in a tux, holding a corsauche. His hair looked shinier and his blue eyes brighter. He looked greater than I've ever seen him.

"Well, don't just stare at each other. I need pictures!" Josie exclaimed, her camera prepared, ready to be used. She pressed down the button, snapping pictures of Troy and I.

We posed for several pictures while listening to Josie mumble how adorable we looked, or how pretty my dress was, or how Troy's tux was nice.

"Josie," I spoke before she could take another picture of us. "We really should get going..."

"Oh, yes, of course," she nodded. "I'll tell your mom all about what you two were wearing and how cute you looked together," she promised.

I felt my cheeks flush at the last part. "Okay," I agreed, but noticed that she didn't mention my dad. Was something going on that Dakota and I don't know about? No, I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to talk myself into being paranoid and worried. That would only lead to the salty taste in my mouth and watery eyes. And I wasn't going to cry tonight.

It was prom.

--

Troy, Chad and Jason had pulled their money together and rented a limo for prom. Jason was utterly amazed that he was actually in one, going somewhere. I had decided not to say that I practically went everywhere in a limo until I was sixteen and old enough to drive myself.

"You look beautiful," Troy whispered in my ear, his arm resting on my shoulders.

"That's only the tenth time you told me," I blushed.

"I can't help it. Have you seen yourself?"

I bit my lip, my face still deep red. He was always saying things to make me blush, or bite my lip. In some ways, I despised it, but at the same time I enjoyed it a lot. He made me do things that no other guy has.

"Are you two gonna be like this all night?" Chad whined, sitting on the seat across from Troy and I.

"Chad, leave them alone," Taylor warned.

"Are you my girlfriend or my mother?" Chad challenged.

"I wouldn't have to say those things if you would actually be mature."

"I am mature!" Chad objected.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "What eighteen year old boy still laughs at penis and boob jokes?"

"Uh, a lot," Chad answered, his tone of voice hinting that it was obvious.

"Boob," Jason snickered, ignoring the glare he got from Taylor.

"See!" Chad said, pointing to Jason. "He laughed."

"You're so-ugh!" Taylor sighed frustrated.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though," Chad grinned, setting his chin on her head and pulling her closer.

I had to admit, Chad and Taylor were a very entertaining couple. They were so opposite from each other. Taylor was a well balanced, mature, brilliant person. While Chad was goofy, silly and slacked off in school, but was amazing when he was on the basketball court. But at the same time, they had two things in common. They loved each other, but got so annoyed with one another. At the end of the day, though, they were perfect for each other.

The limo had now stopped and the six of us all climbed out. Troy put his arm around my waist as we walked into the hotel our prom was at. Finally. I was here, but I had this feeling in my gut. A feeling that was telling me something was going to happen, and I wasn't going to be left happy.

--

My arms were around Troy's neck as his hands rested on my hips. We swayed back and forth to the slow song the DJ was playing. I've been having one of the best nights of my life here. I was with friends, and a guy I adored. And plus I had on one of the prettiest dresses I have ever worn.

The song came to an ending, and Troy leaned down to my ear. "You wanna get something to drink?"

I nodded, as our hands interlocked and we left the dance floor. Jason and Kelsi haven't left the middle of the floor since we got here. Taylor and Chad were currently at the table, sitting close and talking to each other so quietly it would be impossible to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, Gabby," Taylor said when Troy and I sat down. "Your phone has been ringing forever. Whoever it is must have called like seven times."

I sighed, picking up my clutch that my phone was tucked away in, wondering who could be calling. Josie and Dakota knew I would be at prom and they would surely mention it to my clueless parents. My screen lit up saying I had five missed calls all from my dad and a text message from Dakota. I opened the message first.

_Hey don't worry about dad, stay at prom and have fun_

That was strange. I decided to call my dad back and try to figure out what Dakota was talking about. I pressed the call button once my phone was highlighted on my father's name and the dial tone filled my ears.

"Gabriella," an impatient voice answered the phone.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Just come home."

"What? No, I'm at prom, I'm not leaving."

"Gabriella," he growled on the other line, very angry. "You will do what I say and come home this instant."

"No." I stood my ground, closing my phone. I held down the red button, watching the screen go dark and the phone shutting off. I opened my clutch and dropped it in.

"Everything okay?" Troy asked, once I turned to him.

"Yeah," I nodded, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get that drink."

As we walked to the table where punch-that was probably spiked- sat I had this odd feeling in my stomach that I should I have listened to my father this one time.

**A/N: So, if you're not totally shunning this story, and actually still care to read it, I would very much love if you would review, and maybe leave some ideas. Thanks for sticking with me. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

My head rested on Troy's shoulder as he swayed us back and forth to the song playing through the big room. I felt his lips touch my hair every once and a while, and every time a small smile crept onto my face. He drew random circles on my lower back where his hands were. I completely loved where I was right now, but that phone call from my dad has had me worried sick.

"Gabby," Troy whispered to the top of my head.

"Hmm?" I responded, not lifting my head from his shoulder.

I felt Troy stop dancing as my head rose from it's resting spot. He put his finger under my chin, making me look him in his pretty eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you gonna ask me that all night?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

I sighed, "I'm fine."

"Are you telling the truth? 'Cause since you got that phone call you seem so out of it."

"Troy," I smiled up at him. "Stop worrying. I'm okay."

He looked at me, right into my eyes as if he was trying to see if I was lying. He nodded, giving in. "Whatever you say."

--

All night I refused to turn my phone back on and see if my father has been calling, or if he gave up and just let me enjoy my prom. That phone call was like deja vu for me. It took me back to when Sharpay and I were shopping and he ordered me back home immediately. It was then that I learned we had lost all our money and would be moving in with my aunt. But I just couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening.

Now, though, prom was ending and the six of us were getting a suite in the hotel. It reminded me of when we had all our money and I would always beg my dad to give me a suite for a Friday night and I would invite all my friends and we would stay up until two in the morning gossiping about what a girl was wearing, or what boys we thought were cute. But that was in elementary school and junior high.

When I got into high school, I would lie to my dad, telling him that me and a couple friends wanted a suite for the weekend. But it was always more than a couple friends. There was Sharpay, and I and a countless number of boys and alcohol. I don't even know who I've been for the past three years. Getting drunk and hooking up with a random guy was never really me, but Sharpay did it so I thought I could too.

"You wanna go up to the room?" Kelsi asked the five of us.

"You think they got food up there?" Chad said, directing the question to all of us.

Taylor let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes. "We just had a three course meal, Chad. How are you still hungry?"

He shrugged. "I just am."

"I should get paid to be your girlfriend," Taylor mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, you get something so much better than money, Taylor," Chad told her.

"Yeah, like what?"

"My presence," he answered, a sly smirk on his face.

Before I knew it, Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the small group. He led me down a hallway where elevators were and pressed the up button.

"Troy," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I do work here, ya know," he grinned at me.

"Okay, and...," I replied, confused about what he had in mind.

"Let's go up the roof. And this time we won't have any interruptions." The elevators door opened and Troy pulled me in, kissing me as we rose up to the highest floor.

I felt the elevator move under us as my fingers tangled in his hair and his hands were on the small of my back, pulling me even closer. The ride stopped and the doors opened. I instantly pulled away, not wanting anyone to see us making out. Troy sighed, as his hands left my back and we exited the elevator.

"Lead the way," I smiled at Troy.

He smiled at me, pulling me over to him. He kissed the top of my head, putting his arm around my shoulders. And I didn't want to be anywhere but here, in his arms, with big smiles on both of our faces.

--

I don't even know how long we've been up here. But we were sitting here, up against one of the walls. My head was on Troy's shoulder and his arm around me. The wind blew softly, giving me small goosebumps.

"You cold?" Troy asked, noticing that I was shivering.

"Kinda," I confessed.

"Here," Troy offered, lifting his arm and taking off his black jacket that went with this tux. He lied the jacket over my shoulders. "You look better in it."

"You're really great, you know that."

He shrugged. "It's all for you."

I smiled, laying my head back down on his shoulder as his arm went back to it's place. I loved being with Troy. He gave me the strangest feelings. I was always happy around him, but nervous because I felt things I never felt around another guy. He was always on my mind. When I'm not with him, I'm thinking of the times I was, or when I'll see him again. It drives me insane, but _he_ does too.

"Do you know what time it is?" Troy asked me. "My phone died."

"Uhm, yeah, hold on," I said hesitantly. I picked up my clutch that was sitting next to me, opening it and took my phone out of it. I turned it back on to see that I had four missed calls from my dad and another text message from Dakota. I pressed view to see what Dakota said this time.

_Just because we're going back to CA doesn't mean you have to miss your prom. I'll tell dad to chill, have fun_

My eyes widen, as my breath became short for a second. We're going back to California? But, how? The only way it would be possible for us to do that is if my dad got all the money back, or even half of the money. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Did we get the money back? Why are we going back? What about Troy and Taylor and everyone else? Did the press find out about us?

"Is your phone working?" Troy asked, leaning over to see the screen. His eyebrows raised as he read what Dakota sent me. "You're moving back." The way he said it was like a statement, not like he was confirming it with me.

"I,I, I don't know. I've been ignoring my dad's calls all night."

He nodded, a blank look on his face. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I didn't answer him. I had no idea what I wanted to do. If I went home, I would probably get stuck packing and be back in California by morning.

"C'mon," Troy stood up, offering his hand to help me up. "You should go home and figure out what's going on."

I agreed, taking his hand as he pulled me up.

You could say I was nervous to find out that we were going back. I never even thought that this could happen. I was too busy being happy with everything that the negative thoughts were wiped away from my mind.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked, once the limo stopped in front of my house. It was only Troy and I in here. the other four stayed back at the hotel.

"What, if you move back?"

I nodded, looking at him with a frown on my sad face.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know. You'll be in California, I'll be here. I guess-" he stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"We can just see what happens?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said moving his head up and down while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "We'll see what happens."

"Do you wanna come inside?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Together we climbed out of the limo and walked up to Josie's house where all the lights were on and I could see the television was on E! news. I opened the door and saw that Josie was in the kitchen, hanging over the counter flipping through a magazine. She heard the screen door close behind us and turned to see who it was. Her face wasn't her usually happy self. She looked tired and her mouth was a frown than her smile she always seemed to wear.

"You can go in the living room if you want," I told Troy after seeing that no one was in there and he wouldn't be bothered.

"Alright," he said, turning left into the living room.

I walked straight into the kitchen, trying to keep my voice low, but before I could ask Josie anything my mother popped into the room, giving me a huge hug while squealing, "We're going back, sweetie!"

"We are?" I asked disappointed.

"Don't look so sad! You've been waiting for this moment since we got here."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I have a friend here, I'll be right back." I spun around leaving my perky mom and depressed aunt in the kitchen, and went to the couch where Troy sat staring at the television.

That's when I saw one of the worst things in the whole world. One of the hosts was talking about the Montez family, and how Mr. Montez's empire crashed, but he now had everything back. Then a picture of the four of us- my father, my mother, me and my sister- came on the screen. This couldn't be happening. I've been trying to keep this a secret since we got here. At first I was embarrassed that this could happen to me, and now I just wanted to forget that part of my life. But now it was catching up with me.

"So, that's who your dad is?" Troy asked, staring at the televison screen that revealed to him who my family really was.

"Yeah, guess you found out."

"I should probably go," Troy said, getting up from the couch.

"No, wait," my voice came out tired, and it didn't sound like me. It sounded way too sad to be my voice.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me? You said you trusted me. And I trusted you. What else did you lie to me about?" His voice came out strained, and hurt, but yet calm.

"Troy," I shook my head. My eyes felt like they were watering. Why was I about to cry?! Losing him, having him walk out shouldn't make me this upset, but it did and I didn't want it to. "I-I didn't-I never would- I didn't lie to you," I stuttered.

"Whatever," he mumbled, walking closer to the door.

"No, Troy, wait-"

"What would have been the big deal if you told me? Why were you so scared if I knew why you were actually here?"

"Because! I," pausing, I took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to know the real me. So, I-"

"So, you _did _lie to me this whole time?" He still wasn't yelling. He didn't seem the least bit angry or mad, just sad.

"No, Troy, I only lied about-"

"You know what sucks even more though, more than you lying to me? I _really_ liked you. And, now, I don't even know if I liked _you_, or the person you were pretending to be," he said, sighing before turning around, and walking out the door.

It felt like every word just ripped me apart. But most of all, the thing I noticed most, he said _liked. _Past tense, as in no more.

He doesn't care about me anymore. And I had no one to blame but myself, and that hurt the most.

**A/N: I made this one longer! I hope you guys liked it. One more chapter, than the epilogue and this story's over. Review, please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I didn't know what to do, what to think. I obviously wasn't going back to prom. I don't even know if Troy did. Who would want to back to prom dateless? I know I wouldn't. And hopefully Troy wouldn't tell every one everything. I didn't want them all to hate me. But I knew some of it was my fault because I should have told them, even though I have no idea how to bring that up in a conversation. I can't imagine how awkward that would be.

They probably wouldn't have believed me if I told them. I felt my chest getting tighter as I took in deeper breaths, and my eyes were beginning to water and a lump was forming in my throat. I needed to calm down, I thought. My breath wouldn't kept getting shorter though, and the lump was growing.

Dakota walked into the living room to see me on the couch crying and having a hard time breathing. "Gabby," she spoke worried, sitting down next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded, not able to say anything. I was too concentrated on getting oxygen into my lungs. She set her hand on my shoulder when my breath started to go back at a normal rate. "I hate this," I mumbled.

"What? Panic attacks or moving back?"

"Both," I admitted. "We're doing fine here, why do we have to move back?"

She shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

"Like I know," I scoffed. "He probably doesn't want to look at me right now."

"It'll be okay," she assured me, but I didn't believe it. I was finally happy here, I had a life here and now we were going back to California. I changed when I moved here and I liked the new me. The old me from California was terrible. She was mean, self-centered and more shallow then a shower. The new me was considerate of others while the other me would walk all over people as long as I got what I wanted.

Sighing, I lifted my legs onto the couch laying down in my dress. I would go change but I didn't want to move, and I really didn't have the energy. I just stared up at the ceiling fan watching it spin and spin. I could hear my mom on the phone though, probably talking to one of her 'friends' back in California telling them that we would be coming back home even though they wouldn't care. If we lost all our money and poor for merely a second they would ignore us, forgetting they even associated with the Montez family.

"Gabriella," Josie spoke, walking into the living room, with a dish towel in her hands. "Someone is here to see you." Her voice was gentle. It was so soft, like she understood what I was feeling.

I instantly shot up from the couch, walking to the door. I expected to see Troy standing there ready to say sorry, as I would too. But I felt my face drop a little when I saw it wasn't Troy. I was happy to see them, don't get me wrong, but I wanted Troy.

"Hey, Taylor, Chad," I smiled, telling them to come in.

"You're rich?!" Chad exclaimed when he walked inside.

"Shut up," Taylor shoved him lightly. "Be somewhat mature, Chad."

"Sorry," he mumbled, then looked at me again. "Do you have a lot of money?"

"Chad!" Taylor sighed, frustrated.

"Uhm, it's my dad's money. And it's... complicated. Did Troy tell you everything?"

Taylor nodded, wearing a sad expression.

"How mad is he?" I asked.

"Mad?" Chad scoffed. "He's not mad at all. He was just walking around looking like a lost dog, it's pathetic."

"Troy's not angry, just hurt, I think," Taylor commented. "He really, really liked you. He still does."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "I lied to him about who I was, and everything. To him I'm just some prissy, fake girl."

"Gabby," Taylor shook her head, not agreeing. "You are more than that to him. Just talk to him."

"He wouldn't want to."

"You just have to make him listen," Chad told me. "He can be stubborn."

I heard a beeping outside, like it was a car horn. Taylor and Chad both turned their heads looking out the open front door. She sighed, looking back at me. "We're paying for the limo by the hour. We have to go."

I nodded. "Bye."

Taylor stepped closer to me, giving me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too," I agreed.

We both let go of each other as Chad put his arms around both of us, engulfing Taylor and I into a big bear hug.

"It's gonna be weird without you here," he said. "And Troy's gonna be all depressed and-"

Taylor cut him off, shushing him. "He'll get over it, and call you, you'll see. Call me when you get back to California."

I told her I would while watching them walk outside to the life I wish I could have back.

--

I stayed up all night, packing my things. I even cleaned the room. It was the least I could do for Josie; she let us stay here. But I think I had other reasons for staying up, keeping myself busy. If I didn't sit down, or take a break to sit there and have thoughts consume me, I wouldn't think about Troy. And I wouldn't feel sad and hurt. Instead I just felt empty, which I think is better than sadness.

After, though, when I finished stuffing my suitcases and dusting every room in the house I lied in bed alone, only with my thoughts. It was nine in the morning and we would be leaving soon for California. I kept asking myself if I should call him. I would talk myself into it, and then out of it.

Finally, I just gave in, picked up my phone and called him. It was ringing. Each little ding seemed an hour long.

It stopped. I knew he had to have answered. "He-hello?" I stuttered.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"No," he answered, without any hesitation.

"Please," I begged.

"Gabriella," he snapped. "Go back to your rich, famous life and leave me alone."

I heard dial tone again. And felt tears form in my eyes. This time I let myself feel the pain, and allowed myself to cry. I guess this is what real life is like. You go from feeling happy with someone, like nothing in the world can come between you. Like you could never be taken back down to Earth. But then it happens. you get knocked off of your pedestal, and you're left feeling hurt, and alone. It's reality.

**A/N: You can't imagine how many times I rewrote this. I kept wanting it to be perfect, and then I finally realized I'm never gonna love the ending of this story so I wrote it like how I thought a situation like this would end. Some of you might not like my writing because I seem to never sugarcoat things, but I like real life stories. Anyway, there will an epilogue! I'm sorry this was so short. Please review!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Sighing, I flipped my curly hair out of my shirt. I looked myself over in the mirror in the big hotel suite. There were empty bottles lying all over the floor, along with some people too. I couldn't tell you one thing that happened last night. All I knew was that I woke up in the bed, without my phone, shoes, and my shirt.

I found everything but my left pump, and my cellphone. I dug through the articles of clothing, and finally saw my cell phone. I had eleven text messages, six of whom were from Dakota. I think I was supposed to be doing something with her last night, the other ones were from Sharpay or someone else. And two missed calls from my sister also. Obviously, I missed something, but I couldn't remember what.

Limping around the room, I was still in search of my other shoe. I walked over to the bed that someone was in. I couldn't tell you who they were buried in blankets. The mystery person sneezed, and I jumped back.

"I should really stop coming to these parties," I mumbled, bending down, and pulling the heel that was wedged under the bed. It was mine! Finally I could get out of here, and face Hurricane Dakota when I get home. And my dad. He'll kill me when he finds out I threw yet, _another_ party in one of his nicest hotel suites.

After we got our money back, he's been really strict on what I can do at the hotel, and what I can't. Big parties were under the don't list, which I tend not to follow.

My hand went to the top of my head, where I felt my hair and not my sunglasses. I needed those. I couldn't walk out of here with hangover eyes. I looked around and saw that they were sitting on the end table by the couch. I snatched them up, and slid my Chanel butterfly sunglasses over my red, watery eyes.

When I got to the elevator, I pressed the button that would take me to the first floor. I arrived on the bottom floor, and walked to the coffee stand my father had put in. At first I hated it because it reminded me too much of New Mexico and the people I met there.

"One large black coffee," I said to the back of the person working there. Whoever this person was, had a nice butt. Hmm, I wonder if he would- My thoughts froze as I realized who that butt belonged to. My eyes widen under the sunglasses, as I pulled out my phone and started typing a random text message to no one so I looked busy and wouldn't have to make eye contact with this person.

"Is that it?" He questioned. I felt his ocean blue eyes on me. I couldn't look up now, risking he could recognize my face.

I simply nodded, still typing on my phone.

His footsteps went to the back, to the machine where the coffee was made. I sighed, taking my sunglasses off, and rubbing my itchy eyes. But when I took my hands off of my eyes, he was standing right there in front of me.

"Thought it was you," he smirked, handing me the cup of coffee.

"Yeah," a small smile formed on my face.

"How have you been?"

"Uhm, I've been better," I told him honestly. "And you?"

"Good actually. Really good."

"So, are you living here?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. It burnt my tongue, but I ignored it.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm going to college here, so this is just a job I have..., his voice trailed off.

"So, Troy Bolton finally made it to California?" I asked, trying to make this awkward conversation less awkward, if possible.

"And Gabriella Montez finally made it _back_ to California?" He said in a harsh tone. Ouch.

"Okay, I deserved that," I said, looking at the floor.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I-"

"I better get going. It was nice seeing you, Troy," I sadly smiled at him, as I turned around.

"You too, Gabs," he whispered behind me.

I made a beeline for the front entrance, the doorman opening the door for me. And then I just stood there, staring at the open door. I could easily walk out of here right now. Go home and find some other guy. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need Troy. I didn't want or need some average person who had to work for money. It would be simple. I could meet a guy who was filthy rich, that could pay for all my expenses; shopping trips, vacations, getting my hair done, manicures, new cars and jewelry. But I realized that I didn't want those things as much as I thought I did. Sighing, I turned back around and went up to Troy.

"Okay, listen, this is the first time I've seen you forever and there hasn't been a moment since I left New Mexico that you haven't been on my mind. And now you're here, in my dad's hotel, standing right in front of me. And my heart still beats really fast and my stomach turns upside down and all this weird stuff that it only does when I'm in front of you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Troy asked softly after my rant.

I shrugged. "For leaving. I wanted to stay there with you, but I kept telling myself that I didn't belong there. But when I came back to California it seemed like I didn't fit in here either. That's when I realized I belong wherever you are."

Troy's face broke out into a huge grin, as he walked out from behind the counter. He stood in front of me, his blue eyes that I've missed staring into my brown ones as his hand reached up to cup the side of my face. "I missed you." And with that, he bent down connecting our lips together. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Finally, I thought happily to myself. His arms were around me and his lips were on mine. I've been dreaming, wishing for this moment to happen ever since I left New Mexico.

I wouldn't have changed anything from the past year. I met Troy and other great people. I've changed Sharpay somewhat. There's only so much you can do with that girl.

But I finally got what I needed; Troy, and a reality check.

**A/N: I know this wasn't very long, but I think it ended pretty well, haha. I really loved writing this story, I loved the plot even though I seemed to get writer's block every chapter towards the end. But thank you to all the people who stuck with me and reviewed. Also, I would like to know if I wrote another story would you guys read it even if it isn't High School Musical, but characters I make up? Let me know what you thought about this story and please let me know if you would read a story that isn't High School Musical. Thanks again!**


End file.
